desolation of venom (a superfamily story)
by Zion the doctor
Summary: Steve Rogers and Tony Stark have taken the next step in their lives; raising a child by adopting a baby named Peter. When get Peter, they discover he has powers which make raising him more interesting. 16 years later Peter is a superhero called Spider-Man. However a symbiote arrives and takes hold of Peter that forces the heroes on the defense as a search for a cure for their son.
1. Chapter 1

Steve pov

Steve Rogers looked up at the sign that hung on the building before him. It read New York Love & Care Adoption Center, it seemed like a good place for a kid to be raised in until ready to be picked up by a family who wants them. He and his husband Tony Stark had recently decided to adopt a child in the next step in being a family. Despite saving the world and being heroes, they still desired to have a real family like everyone else. He saw a few children playing outside on the playground wondering, which one were they adopting? Tony Stark came up to Steve and nudged him on the neck.  
"What's with the long face Steve?" Tony asked sweet like.

"We are about to be fathers to a child we know nothing about and vice versa with us." Steve said a hint of worry. Tony Stark looked at him with confused looked, not understanding what was wrong with Steve.

"Steve talk to me, what's wrong?" Tony questioned.

"Do you think we're ready to be parents Tony?" Steve told him bluntly. Tony Stark took a few steps back to process what was just said. After a few minutes Tony spoke to his troubled hubby.

"Steve, you and I are going to have each others back; plus we are literally superheroes we are going to be great parents." Tony Star said reassuring him. Steve looked down then backed to Tony, he was going to say something when Stark kissed him passionately on the lips. They remained locked for a long couple seconds before breaking off, afterwards Steve looked at him with renewed vigor.  
"Yeah we will be great parents." Steve said smiling.  
"Well good, now with that in mind shall we be heading in?" Tony said.

"Yeah we should be heading in." Steve Rogers agreed. Both men started walking up to the adoption center, when they came in the place was a little mess due to all the children of various ages running around. In a few seconds they were greeted by an agent who brought them to a room, she sat them down and began showing them various papers.

"Well all your papers are in order and everything checks out, so you two young gentlemen about to be daddies." The agent said. Steve and Tony exchanged happy glances before Tony answered for them.

"That's good news to hear, so who is the lucky child that gets to be live with us?" Tony asked enthusiastically.

"Technically you are not adopting a child, you're adopting a baby." The agent said with a sly. Steve looked at Stark with a puzzled look.

"I'm sorry, did you say baby?" Steve asked.

"Yes, we felt with you guys looking to adopt and with this child's disposition at this age this would be the ideal solution. Plus considering who you guys are, he is in good hands." She told them pointing out she knew who they are. _So, it's a boy_. Steve thought. He looked at down at his hands then to his husband before turning back to the agent.

"If you don't mind us asking, how old is the boy?" Steve asked.

"8 months." She replied.

"8 months?" Tony said in shock. "What happened to his family, if you don't mind me asking?"

"His parents died in a car accident, they left him with a babysitter while they went out for dinner however, they didn't make as they got hit by a drunk driver. All were killed." She stated. Both Steve and Tony Stark felt a sense of shame knowing how much this boy has lost for they both knew what it was like to lose family. "Would you like to see him?" She asked breaking their silence.

"Yes, we would like to see him." Tony said finally speaking.

"Alright stay right here while I go get him." The agent replied heading out the door. When she was gone, Tony and Steve started talking.

"8 months, Tony can you believe it?" Steve said.

"I know but don't worry I place in order for baby supplies and equipment." Tony replied assuring his wayward husband.

"I know, it's 8 months to lose a family, my God." Steve said flabbergasted.

"I agree but he'll be fine because he has us." Tony said taking his hand. Steve looked at Tony with smile that showed he trusted him. A few seconds later the woman came back in carrying a baby boy in her hands. She sat down with the baby in her lap, the baby squirming in her hands.  
"His name is Peter, though you have the chance to change his name if you want." She said to him. They looked at each other already knowing the answer.

"We will keep his name as Peter ma'am." Steve said proudly.

"Excellent, all I need you to do is sign this paper right here, would you like to hold him?" she said to Tony. At first Tony Stark hesitated, scare to hurt the little boy but nodded anyways. She handed Peter to Tony who immediately stopped squirming. The baby looked at Tony for a couple of seconds trying to register who he was, at first Tony was scared but soon calmed down when he had him in a comfortable position. However, Peter soon started whimpering and began to cry this made Tony laugh a little.

"Sort a reminds me of an angry squirrel." Tony said. Steve finished signing the final papers and looked at his husband with the baby, they looked cute together.

"You know Tony, he kind of looks you when waking up in the morning." Steve said getting and taking the papers.

"He sort of does, maybe he will take after me." Tony said. Steve smiled then turned his attention to the agent.

"Can we go?" He asked.

"Yes you can go now." She said. They were free to leave and were out the building in, when they got to Stark Tower, the baby supplies and equipment such as a carrier and crib were already there. Due to being rich, there were some major benefits to early delivery. Steve pulled the carrier out the car which held a sleeping Peter in it, he had fallen asleep in the car on the way home. When they got up into the penthouse which they decided to make their home, they put Peter down on the couch while Steve and Tony started bringing the baby stuff inside. When they were finished getting situated, Peter started waking up alerting both parents to stop building the crib and rush over to Peter. Peter started crying and he had a set of pipes on him.

"Uh, what do we do?" Steve asked quickly. Tony started thinking for a couple of seconds then he came up with something.

"I know, maybe he is hungry." Tony said.

"Quick make him a bottle!" Steve said in panic while holding Peter.

"Where's the bottles?" Tony said unsure of where to search.

"The stuff is near the stove." Steve yelled. Tony started going through some of the stuff and found a bottle with some formula. He soon started mixing it until it was ready, when it was ready Tony brought it to his husband. Steve started putting the bottle in the baby's mouth which soon started to relax Peter who began to stop crying. At first things seemed alright but then Peter needed to be changed, Steve was forced to change him due to Tony saying he made the bottle. When Peter was situated Steve took him again who started rocking him. Peter turned his little head to Steve which prompted Steve to stop rocking the young baby.

"He's trying to figure out who we are." Tony said. Steve looked at Tony agreeing with him. Steve turned back to Peter.

"What are you doing Peter?" Steve said sweet like to Peter. The baby kept looking at Steve with his big eyes, contemplating the man before him. Eventually Peter in his baby voice sputtered "Abababa" though he wasn't speaking, it was his attempting in "baby language".

"Hello Peter, I am your Daddy." Steve said shedding a single tear of joy.

"And I am your Papa." Tony said chiming in. Peter looked at both of them and what had seemed like acknowledgment smiled. Very sweet smile that filled the room. Steve Rogers and Tony Stark looked at each other and embraced each other with Peter in the middle of their hug, they then kissed for what felt like the longest time. It was Steve who broke the passionate kiss.

"Hey Tony?" Steve said sweetly.

"Yes Steve?" Tony asked nudging him with his forehead.

"This was an amazing idea to adopt otherwise we wouldn't have this little guy." Steve said pointing at Peter who was trying to grab Stark's arc reactor from his chest.

"I told you so." Tony said. Steve was about to say something when Jarvis interjected.

"Sir. There is a small group of individuals coming up the elevator right now sir." Jarvis said.

"Who are they?" Tony asked.

"Natasha Romanoff, Clint Barton, James Rhodes, Sam Wilson, Bucky Barnes, Thor, and Bruce Banner sir." Jarvis replied.

"Ah good, their right on times." Tony said.

"On time?" Steve questioned. "What do you mean on time?"

"Oh I've invited a lot of the gang over so they could meet the new addition to our family." Tony said pulling a champagne bottle out from behind the counter. It had a little note on it that said "From Natasha" they had received this on their wedding night.

"Of course you did." Steve said with a smile. He wasn't mad at this revelation but he would have preferred that Tony had told him about this surprise. When the elevator doors opened they were greeted by all of their friends who all dotted on Peter. Natasha wouldn't stop holding which caused Steve to be jealous, while Clint promised to spoil him and make life miserable for Tony and Steve. They all had good time and when the party was over everyone left saying their goodbyes and all, Steve and Tony cleaned up and when they were all finished all three of them went to bed. When Steve got up the next morning he went to go check up on Peter, however, when he got to Peter's crib he found an empty bed in it. "AAAAAHH!" Steve screams loudly. Tony comes rushing in the room.

"What is happening?" Tony asked scared like.

"Peter's gone?" Steve yelled with a frightened look.  
"WHAT!?" Tony yelled. He came up to the crib and started panicking. "I swear we put him the bed, what happened to him?"  
"I don't know find him?" Steve cried out.

"OK!" Tony replied. They began an immediate search of the house, they first started with the rooms, but when they go into the kitchen they heard giggling. They looked each other then ran into the kitchen and to their shock and horror saw something bizarre. Baby Peter was swinging from the ceiling with webs shooting out from his hands, or least Peter's wrists. This caught both Steve and Tony off guard; they weren't told he could do that.

"Oh my God, get him down!" Steve said gripping his head.

"On it." Tony said rushing up to Peter. When he came to where Peter was dangling he reached out his arms. "Pete! Come to ack-" Tony was shot in the face with webs.

"Um, did you get him?" Steve said unable to watch.

"No I did not get him, come help." Tony said pulling webbing from his face.

"Ok I'm coming." Steve said running over to Tony. It took a great deal of effort and being webbed multiple times but they were able to get Peter down from the ceiling. When they did get him both men were exhausted except for Peter who was laughing his baby laugh.

"Do you think they knew he could do that?" Tony asked with his hands holding Peter.

"If they did, they obviously neglected to tell us." Steve said taking Peter from Tony to hold him.

"I'll have Jarvis pull up files relating to Peter see if we can find out what this is." Tony said getting up to head to the kitchen to make breakfast.

"You do that." Steve said. Steve looked at Peter who shared his stare. "Well aren't you a spider-boy. Steve didn't know what this means but something told they were in for some interesting times together.


	2. Chapter 2

Peter pov

Peter found himself swinging across New York lanes at highspeed. Peter was in hot pursuit of a car that had just pulled itself out of a bank robbery, the driver and his partner had taken a hostage when their robbery became a bust. Peter showed up and managed to stop them but he got sloppy; hence the hostage. Peter watched from above as the car kept speeding through traffic, he decided that he needed to end this and fast before they kill the girl. Peter used his webbing and propelled himself forward like a slingshot, coming in hot as he managed to land on top of the car. The getaway driver looked at his sidecar rearview mirror and saw that Spider-Man was on board his car. He looked at his partner and shouted "Take care of the bug!"

"Got it." His partner replied. He immediately started firing in the car shooting upwards. At first this caught Peter off guard as bullets started coming out from under him, making him dodge bullets all over.

"Yikes. Watch it will you I just want to arrest you!" Peter said. These guys were determined to get away but that didn't mean that they were going to deter him. Doing a jump on the hood of the car, Peter shoved his hand through the passenger window breaking the glass tearing his suit a little. _Ouch. That's not going unnoticed."_ He thought. Grabbing hold of the perp, Peter pulled him out of the car holding him midair. When he had him in his hand; Peter shot some of his webbing making a net before throwing the fiend causing him to become stuck on the web. Now that the guy with the gun has been taken down, Peter back flipped to the back of the car where he landed at the back windshield of the car. Peter saw the girl looking at him through window, she was scared. He grabbed the top and bottom of the windshield and Peter looked at her. "Hold on I'm coming!"

With great effort Peter ripped the windshield from its placement and threw it away. Peter reached his hand out for the woman to take which she took in a heartbeat, he pulled her out of the car and onto his back. Shooting his webbing on to a nearby lamp post, Peter leaped from the car and gracefully lands on the sidewalk. He pulled the woman from his back and set her down on the side of the street, she was panting heavily from her ordeal of being kidnapped by mad men. She quickly throws her arms around Spider-Man. "Thank you for saving my life Spider-Man." Peter blushed under his mask happy with the recognition.

"Well no problem ma'am. Now excuse me real quickly for a moment." Peter said. Turning around Peter went after the getaway driver shooting himself into air. It was short distance to the car but once Peter got upon him it was leg work. Peter was on his driver window which he proceeded to break, he soon shot webbing in his face, and knocked him out with a punch to the face. "Nighty night pal." Peter joked.

Now it was time to stop this car. Reaching into the car, Peter put it into stop allowing the police to pull up right behind the car. They arrested the driver and his partner who they had to pull out of Spider-Man's web. Seeing that his work was done, Peter took a running start, shot his webbing to nearby building, and swung into the air leaving the scene heading home. As he was swinging in the air Peter looked at his watch to look at the time. Peter's mouth dropped when he saw the time on his watch. "6:40 p.m. Yikes better get home before Dad and father get mad."

Not wanting to get into trouble for missing curfew after getting out of school, Peter kicked it into high gear trying to beat the time. He finally got to Stark tower and began climbing his way all the way to the top of the tower in an effort to get to his room's window. When Peter got to his window, he found that it was locked but since it was part of Stark tower, it wasn't your average window. He tried many ways to get it open even his own password encryption he secretly installed didn't work, calling it a bust Peter decided the best way was to come through the outside landing pad his father Tony Stark uses for when he's Iron Man to come into the tower. Seeing that he'll be late, Peter climbs his way up to the top of the tower's landing pad. When he is at the bottom of the landing pad Peter swings himself over it so that he is now on the steps of pad, he begins to walk towards the doors that lead to the inside when he notices something strange. The entire living room was deserted, his Dad and Father were not in the house but it was also dark in there. _Why were they not home?_ He thought.

Curious that they weren't there in their home; perhaps they were out in the town looking for him, maybe they were out doing something else like shopping, or worse they were in the building somewhere having sex that Peter will unexpectedly walk into. That thought caused shivers down Peter's spine. However, seeing that the living room was apparently empty Peter decided the coast is clear. Taking his mask off, he let out a long sigh of relief before opening the door, as he walked inside Peter threw his backpack that he had hidden while chasing the bank robbers earlier on the couch. He was heading to his room to get changed out of his Spider-Man suit when the lights in the kitchen turned on with his parents and a whole bunch of guests came out of nowhere yelling "Surprise!"

"Aaaahh!" Peter yelled jumping and sticking to the ceiling, by instinct he shot some of his webbing that hit Uncle Bruce Banner in the face.

"Happy Birthday Peter." Yelled the group that had hidden in the kitchen with Peter somehow not knowing, Clint Barton made noise with the party blower bringing Peter back to the present. Seeing that it was his family wishing him happy birthday which Peter had forgotten that it was. Dropping from the ceiling Peter opened his arms up to his parents as the three embraced in a big hug. Tony began to rub his son's head "Happy birthday Peter."

"Father don't rub my head its embarrassing." Peter said in a chuckle.

"I'm your parent it is my job to embarrass you on your birthday." Tony grinning at his son.

"So Peter. How does it feel to be seventeen now." Steve asked his son wearing a party hat, he looked goofy but in a good way.

"It feels great though you guys had me scared for minute there, Dad." Peter said. Steve put his arms around Tony.

"Hey it was your father's idea not mine." Steve replied pointing at Tony who gave Steve an accusing glare.

"Excuse me but I seem to remember you saying and I quote "Lets surprise Peter." coming from your lips." Tony remarked as he gave his husband a smirk glance. Peter crossed his arms and looked at his dad as well watching his reaction.

"Yes well, you were very enthusiastic about it as I was." Steve said. Seeing this as another one of their endless duels for one trying to be dominant, Peter clapped his hands together saying.

"OK before this gets out of hand, sorry I'm late, there was a bank robbery and I had to stop it." He said apologizing in advance.

"We all saw it was on the news Peter. Good job by the way." Steve said.

"We will let it slide today but for now go and enjoy your birthday." Tony said ignoring his son's apology so they can celebrate their son's birthday. Peter saw Bucky and Sam Wilson trying peeling the webs from Bruce Banner's face, he decided to go help when Thor called him.

"Peter. Come join us in the festivities for your coming into this world or was it when your parents brought you into their family that makes it your birthday." Thor said raising his glass. He seemed drunk. looking at Bruce then at Thor, Peter chose the latter over the former. It was Tony who ended up peeling the webbing from Bruce's face. In a while everyone was enjoying themselves; talking to each other, having fun, even Peter was enjoying his birthday. They soon did his birthday cake, however, Clint shoved cake in Peter's face as joke which Tony and Steve got a picture of. Within an hour of the party Peter was talking with his Aunt Natasha Romanoff about school.

"So Peter how is school?" She asked.

"School is great, my grades are good, and I am on time to graduate." Peter said. Clint Barton came by wrapping his arm around Natasha joining in on the conversation.

"Well that's good but tell us Peter, any girls out in school?" Clint said smiling curiously.

"Yes Peter tell us who's the lucky lady?" Bucky asked.

"No one I swear Clint." Peter said in a whisper.

"You mean to tell me that a handsome boy like you." Clint grabbed Peter's chin "Is single and no girl wants him?"

"I am just not with anyone." Peter said.

"Well hold on tight Peter you'll find someone soon." Natasha told him patting his chest. Peter rolled his eyes at that sentiment, he was about to respond when Peter's name was called.

"Peter it's time open up your gifts." Steve said calling him from the living room. Peter hearing named called for presents went to the living room to see what his family got him. He got a few interesting gifts from Bucky and Sam Wilson but the real kicker was when Natasha bought him tickets to a science abroad program going to 8 different countries, baffling even Tony. Clint Barton's gift however, was less than appropriate. Next to give Peter their gift was the Thor who handed him his gift to Peter. It was huge rectangular box covered in poorly wrapped wrapping paper. Unwrapping it Peter uncovered a box that was covered in Asgardian writing, when he then opened the box Peter revealed a long Asgardian sword that drew everyone's attention.

"There you go young Peter. Now when you head into battle your enemies will know fear when they see you wielding the sword of my legendary Grandfather Bor. " Thor stated proudly. Peter nodded, impressed with the fact that it came from Thor's grandfather though his parents were less than thrilled.

"Thor. What did we tell you about giving are son weapons?" Steve said.

"He's too young and not ready for them!" Tony chimed in with his husband.

"Nonsense I was younger than him when I had my first sword and with training he will do fine." Thor said triumphantly.

"See dad, father. Everything will work out fine plus Thor will definitely teach me how." Peter said with a sly. However not buying Peter's attempt to keep the sword, Steve casually picked up the sword and set it aside.

"We will discuss this later. For now, lets get back to what is going on." Steve said. Tony Stark came back after disappearing from the room for a moment, he was carrying a box himself which was small but heavy in its own right. _I wonder what it is_. Peter thought. Tony came and sat beside down beside his son handing him the box.

"Here you go son, me and your dad have a feeling that you will like this one." Tony said. Steve approached Tony and put his hand on Tony's shoulder. Peter was curious about was they got him.

"Go on Peter, open it." Steve said. Doing as they said, Peter began to unwrap the gift. When it was completely unwrapped, Peter's mouth dropped at what he saw.

"Oh my God." Peter said smiling putting his hand to his mouth. He lifted up the box to reveal a Nikon D850 camera. Everyone understood what this meant, compared to what gifts they got him, Peter's love for science and most importantly photography made their gifts trivial at best. Peter couldn't stop himself from smiling unable to believe his parents got him this amazing gift. He looked at his parents and said "Thank you so much for this camera dad, father."

"Your welcome Peter." Steve said.

"We knew how much you wanted it since you began your elective class at school." Tony said. Peter set the camera down, went to his parents, and hugged them. They all embraced each other that felt like a long while however they all let go with all of them feeling a little hurt that it ended. Peter looked back at the camera then to them with gratitude.

"Thank you." He said.

"Your welcome." Steve said.

"Yes now it's time to see what your Uncle Bruce got you since he seems to be dying to give it to you." Tony said grimly. Knowing Bruce Banner whatever he got Peter was probably boring to Tony.

"Oh this will be fun." Peter said. They all went back to the party with Steve, Tony or Peter not realizing an event will soon change their lives.

XX

At a nearby by power plant facility that served both as an electrical, petroleum, and a hydroelectrical plant; the workers went about their job as any other night unaware of the impending danger. Keeping the machinery running, checking stations to feed power to many of New York residents. This particular plant was also directly connected to Stark Tower. As they went about their work, none of them saw the meteorite coming their way. The meteorite was undetected when it came into Earth's atmosphere, it was burning hot and hotter with each second. The lone mechanic who saw the meteorite coming this way was unable to warn his fellow workers as the meteorite crashed into the facility killing him in the process. The meteorite when through a few floors before settling in the sublevel near canisters of oil; due to the intense heat and fire coming from the giant rock caused the canisters to explode. Now setting off a chain of reactions that began to result in more explosions and fires that soon rocked the facility forcing a worker to set off alarms, evacuate the plant while in an attempt save the plant from exploding. However, amidst the chaos that was ensuing all around the power plant, inside the meteorite a large black goo started emerging from the rock. It soon began to move sporadically at first but then soon started reaching out with tendrils that began pulling itself out of the meteorite. Once fully emerged from the meteorite the black goo formed a bulb of a mutated head looking around, once having a full view of its surroundings it let out an unholy scream that shook its nearby surrounding causing more damage. After letting out its scream, the creature began moving its way towards a nearby door in search of a strong host to form a symbiosis with.

XX

Back at Stark Tower the party for Peter's birthday had concluded with all of the guests heading home leaving Peter, Steve, and Tony alone at the tower. They cleaned up for a bit before finally settling down on the couch relaxing, all of three of them were eating some cake. They decided to watch a movie together which they chose to watch the movie Star Wars episode 2, when they were half way through the movie Steve paused the movie. Confused Peter looked at his dad. "What's up dad?"

"I almost forgot something, hold on I will be right back." Steve said disappearing for a moment. A few moments later Steve came back hiding something behind his back, peaking Peter's curiosity.  
"What is it?" Peter said not sure what was behind his back.

"Something you're going to like." Tony said.  
"Here you go son." Steve said holding his hand out. Peter stretched his hand out to take what was in his dad's hand. What came out completely shocked Peter, it was a locket. It was gold and rectangular in shape which captivated Peter.

"Wow it's amazing." Peter said stunned.

"Open it." Steve told him. Peter did as he said and when he opened it his heart felt warm. It was a picture of all three of them together when they took family pictures a few months ago. Peter smiled for a moment than looked at his family.

"I love it." Peter said.

"We knew you would." Tony said. They all stood in peaceful silence for moment when the power to the Tower shut off. The house was experiencing a blackout, Peter and Tony stood up to see and noticed that part of the city was experiencing it as well. In a few moments the power came back on though there was a shutter at first.

"What was that?" Steve said. Before any of them could answer Jarvis interrupted them.

"Sir there seems to be a problem." His mechanical voice said.

"Lay it on us Jarvis." Tony said.

"The tower is experiencing series of power fluctuations from the power plant." Jarvis replied.

"Any idea what is causing it?" Peter asked.

"Yes. Turn on the news." Jarvis said to them. In an instance Steve turned off the movie and changed the channel to the news. The situation was bad.

"In a stunning event, the New York multi power plant facility formerly known as the Hammer's Jackson facility has caught on fire and is experiencing a series of explosions. Details are still coming in but from what he can tell the power plant is likely to explode with workers still trapped within the facility. We will update you as we go along." The news anchor woman said. The family looked at each other with dread before Jarvis spoke again.

"Stark Tower is currently connected to the power plant, should the facility explode or experience major catastrophe it and parts of the city will be powerless and might get some unseen problems." Jarvis said.

"What do we do?" Peter asked. Steve looked at his husband then to Peter.

"Alright everyone suit up we have a job to do." Steve said. Knowing what they were about to do Tony called in one of his suits and while Steve went to get changed. Peter was still in his costume so all he had to was wait, when everyone was ready they began to take off.

"Jarvis alert the authorities that we are on our way." Tony said.

"Right away sir." Jarvis complied. And just like that they were out of the tower and were heading towards the burning power plant unaware what laid in waiting for them.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that is the second chapter to the "Desolate of Venom (Superfamily Story)" I hoped you liked it. In case any of you were wondering the black goo is the symbiote known as Venom. Next chapter will take place at the power plant where the symbiote discovers Peter. I will try to make an interesting chapter.**

 **Please leave your reviews for the story so that I may know what you think, just please be respectful. I am trying to improve my story writing and skills as a writer and your reviews would be appreciated. Share this story as well.**

 **Goodnight and stay tuned.**


	3. Chapter 3

When Tony Stark formally known as Iron Man and his family arrived at the power station things were worse than they feared. Fires have started at various parts of the complex; firefighters, police, and medical units at the scene were trying their best to help but were overwhelmed by the chaos ensuing. He began scanning the station trying to figure out who were trapped in the building and more importantly discover what had caused this mess in the first place. Tony contacted Jarvis.

"What do you have for us Jarvis?" Tony asked.

"Information is still coming in but from what I can tell it seems that there are fires on level 8 through 2, there are workers trapped near the generators, and explosions across the reactor are destroying many important functions." Jarvis told him.

"Ok but what caused all this to happen." Tony asked flying around the complex while Captain America and Spider-Man were talking to the authorities. He was getting ready to take another turn around the plant when Tony noticed a giant hole that right down through the facility. Tony Stark began a scan of the damage. "Jarvis get me some reading on this hole."

"Right away sir." Jarvis replied. While he was waiting for Jarvis to get him an update on the gaping hole going through facility, Tony rejoined Steve and Peter who were talking to a nearby officer.

"Found a giant hole running down through the power station." Tony Stark told them all.

"How much do you guys want to bet that what caused all this mayhem came from it." Peter said. Tony was about to respond when Jarvis interrupted him.

"I have finished my analysis of the tunnel like hole of the complex. From what I can tell evidence shows that a meteorite crashed through the facility causing the damage here." Jarvis said.

"A giant space rock did all this." Steve asked looking at the chaos unfolding.

"Yes, though it is strange that we did not detect it coming in." Tony replied curious about the meteorite coming in.

"Normally an asteroid can be detected by using telescopes though smaller ones are more difficult. However, asteroids do tend to go unnoticed from time to time." Jarvis added.

"Right, whether this meteorite was detected or not doesn't matter, we still have a station in meltdown. Call it handsome." Tony told his husband Steve. Steve looked at his husband Tony with smile but immediately focused on the task at hand.

"Alright, this power station is going up in flames so while firefighters try to get these flames down, Tony, you will be helping the repair crews try to get this place fixed before any more problems can happen. I will be helping Fire and Rescue try to get the flames down but I will be on standby if you need me for anything." Steve said.

"And what about me Dad?" Peter asking his father.

"Peter. You are on evac and rescue, if you find anyone in need of help get them out." Steve said.

"But Dad I can help, I'm old enough to do the real work." Peter said objecting to his dad.

"I know but for right now we need you to help find and help anyone who might still be trapped. Do you understand me?"

Spider-Man looked at the ground then nodded in compliance "Yes sir."

Whenever Peter would go on missions with his parents, Peter would always be given the minor tasks or being sidelined. Part of the reason for it was that they felt that he wasn't ready for the hard jobs, another reason was that Peter is sometimes impulsive making rash decisions and not acting right. Plus, he was still green to these things when Steve and Tony allowed him to operate as Spider-Man. Now even though Peter might be ready for this, they aren't risking it with a meteorite and someone needs to be on evacuation rescue.

"Ok we all have assignments now lets get a move on." Steve said. Tony approached his husband and put his hand on Steve's shoulder.

"Be careful out there alright?" Tony said. Steve puts his hand to Tony's armored face.

"Me, despite all I've been through my husband still worries about me?" Tony says in a sweet tone.

"It is only because I worry about you that you have survived." Steve said. He then took off in the area of the firetrucks grabbing a firehose and launching it at blazing fire. Iron Man then took off into the sky while their son Peter went into the direction of the rescue team. Tony Stark began circling around the facility again.

"Okay Jarvis, any ideas on how we can stabilize and repair this burning power plant?" Tony said asking Jarvis.

"Well if we start with clearing out those ventilators and fixing the reactor, then we may be able to turn some other important functions." Jarvis responded.

"Got it. Anything else?" Tony asked.

"Just one. There are some workers trapped on the east side of the complex, the fire blocking their exit." Jarvis replied. Tony looked at the display in his helmet and saw that there was a couple of workers were trapped; their exit was blocked on the other side with debris. The fire was generating smoke that was slowly suffocating them, they needed out and fast.

"I will get Peter on it." Tony said talking to himself. He began to call his son. "Peter do you read me?"

"Yes Dad I'm here, what's up?" Peter said. He was pulling pieces of debris of a man so that a team of paramedics could get him.

"There are some workers trapped on the east side of the station, second floor, get them out fast." Tony told aloud. Tony landed on the level where the ventilators were and began clearing them out.

"On my way!" Peter said. After pulling a survivor out, Spider-Man handed her to the paramedics, then shooting his webs to nearby tower taking off. A few more swings then Peter was at the blocked entrance. There was smoldering debris, the door was bent inwards, and smoke was coming out. He needed to get them out, now. Shooting his webbing at different parts of the debris, Peter began to pull the wreckage out of the way. It was hard at first but he managed to pull the rubble from the doorway; now that was left was the banged-up door.

"Peter, son you got to hurry up." Tony Stark said urgently.

Hearing his Dad's words, Peter quickly grabbed the emergency exit's door and with little effort, ripped the door from its hinges. Tossing the banged-up door aside, Peter runs inside and begins to guide the workers out of the building.

"Good job son, way to get them out there." Steve said over the com channel.

"Yeah great job." Tony said. It sounded like he was welding something in the background.

"Thanks." He said to his parents. Peter was about to leave when his spider senses started tingling, he turned back into the direction of the smoke-filled entrance. As Spider-Man drew closer to the wreckage and fire inside the building, his spider senses were go berserk. Peter couldn't tell what it was that was making his senses go crazy but it was somewhere. He was nearing a giant hole, which must have been where the meteorite went through. Peter was about to jump down in when his dad called him.

"Peter you stopped for a sauna or something, what are you doing?" Tony said to him.

"My spider senses are tingling, I think something is going on here." Peter said.

"Yeah, the entire power facility is on fire, that what's going on." Tony said sternly.

"No I mean, I think something off is happening with that meteor that crashed through the plant." Peter said looking down the hole.

"Well whatever it is it can wait, we need you out here now understand?" Steve said joining the conversation.

"But Dad I-" Peter was beginning to say when his father interrupted.

"Understand?" Steve said are forcefully. Peter took one last look down the hole.

"Yes sir." Peter said hesitantly. He began to walk away from the site when he heard a loud scream. Peter immediately turned around backed to the hole, he heard another scream.

"Somebody... please help me!" cried someone.

"Oh my God somebody is still trapped down there." Peter said.

"What are you talking about?" Steve said.

"My scanners aren't picking up anything." Tony said.

"Somebody's down there you guys, I can hear someone screaming." Peter says as he listens to someone screaming for help.

"We believe you Pete, get out of there and leave it to me." Steve said while beginning to run in his son's direction.

"But I'm right here, I can get him right now." Peter replied.

"Negative. I can't read anything going on down but what I can tell that it is hot and very unstable down there." Tony said trying stop Peter from jumping into a place he can't see. Peter was about to answer when the man scream came out again.

"Can't... breathe... I need h- oh my God... GAAAHH!" The man screams in pure terror. Hearing the man's horrifying scream, Peter makes up his mind.

"Hold on I'm coming!" Peter yells. Peter without hesitation jumps down into the hole.

"Peter!" Both Tony and Steve call out. However, it was too late because when Peter jumped down that is when they lost contact.

XX

Spiderman dropped a couple of floors when he landed at the level where he believed he was hearing the screams from. Peter began to look around for the trapped worker. He was finding it hard to breathe, coughing a little before he started calling out to him.

"Hello? It's me Spiderman, just call out and I will find you." Peter cried out trying to find the man. It was getting hot and it sounded like something was breaking here.

"Don't be afraid, I am right here." He yelled out again but still no answer. Peter was starting to get worried, he was about to call out again when he stumbled on something. It was a bloody hand, Peter immediately looked to his left on the floor when he saw the body, the worker was already dead; Peter falls to knees. His entire face was scarred and dirty. Peter couldn't help but cry a little when he saw him, he had been so close to helping him. _Maybe if I hadn't hesitated to come down here he would have made._ Peter thought. Realizing that he was still in a burning multi-power station, Peter began to shoot his webs to get out when parts of the ceiling fall from above. He quickly jumps out of the way before it can crush him but part of the debris manages to pin his right leg. Peter yells out in pain when it hits his foot, it was hot from all that fire being around it. Spider-Man was about to move it off his leg when heard a loud cracking sound. Looking around for the source, Peter spots a large crack in the floor spreading all over heading in his direction. Realizing the impending danger about to happen, Spider-Man begins to push the debris off his leg. However, before he can completely get it of an explosion happens above him that sends shards, wreckage, and parts of ceiling above him everywhere; causing many thing objects to fall from above. Peter tries to shield himself from the blast but something hits on the head, throwing the young hero into a daze. Trying to stay conscious Peter attempts to move the slab of wreckage from his leg, but he was too late. The floor beneath him caved in on him, breaking apart and causing Peter to fall a few floors. When Peter hits the ground his suit is shredded and bloodied; it is at the level just above where the meteorite landed. When he impacted the floor, Peter hits his head knocking him out.

XX

The symbiotic was starting to get desperate. On a different planet in apparently a building of some sort which is on fire and no living suitable host in sight was starting to worry it. It managed to make it the level above it when the ceiling above crashed through dropping all along the floor in front of the symbiote. Looking at the wreckage, the symbiote sees something that catches its attention. A body had fallen onto the floor looking at it male by the looks of it, the symbiote discovered that it was still alive. Wasting no time, the symbiote attaches itself to the body of the man or child and begins bonding with its new host. The symbiote was pleased with what it found, this child was stronger and more powerful than all its previous hosts. Liking this host, the symbiote finishes assimilates with its new host's body entering into all parts of its body's system. Its hosts thoughts were calm but at the same time sporadic, peaceful, strong, and morally good. Once done, the symbiote gets ready to mentally move boy's body when it hears something coming, unsure of what to do the symbiote remains still in its new host.

Two men end up approaching the body of its host one in red and one in blue; the man in blue begins to frantically call its host by its name "Peter? Peter wake up it's me son! Come on wake up."  
"Hey Steve don't worry he's alive, but we need to get Peter out of here fast or we won't make it out either." The one in red said.

So, Peter was the name of the Symbiote's new host. The symbiote will make sure that it and Peter will stay bonded because something about this new host pleased it. And if these two men get in its way, it will deal with them.

 _For we are Venom_. The symbiotic thought.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Here is the next chapter in the Desolation of Venom, I hope you all enjoy. Next chapter will start seeing Peter in the black Spider-Man suit and the early effects of Venom. Please leave your reviews, tell me what you think of it, and don't forget to share.**


	4. Chapter 4

Steve pov

Steve Rogers sat in the chair next to Peter' side at his hospital bed. After what happened at the power plant, Steve and Tony rushed their son to the nearest hospital as fast as they could hoping Peter wasn't too much trouble. Jarvis had alerted the hospital that they were arriving so they'd be ready ahead in advance of them. Though before they took him to the hospital, they removed his Spider-Man costume so that his identity as Spider-Man would be concealed. When they arrived at the hospital, the medical staff immediately took Peter and rushed him to the E.R. but by takin him to the emergency room, Steve and Tony were not allowed in the room. That did not go well with them nor with Steve who insisted that they be in there with him when they refused Steve punched a hole in the wall, luckily Tony was able to stop Steve from doing more damage. Thankfully, Peter's injuries weren't as bad as they had initially believed only sustaining bruises, cuts, few broken ribs, and a broken leg. And due to Peter's ability to heal fast, Peter would be fine though he was really down for the count. Right now Peter was resting, sleeping like a baby as if nothing had happened in the past hour. Steve was holding Peter's hand, telling himself that by holding his son's hand, Peter would know that he wasn't alone while Tony had managed to fall asleep. When Tony woke up he noticed that Steve was still awake and that he hadn't slept at all. Tony asks "Hey, how long has it been?"

"Almost morning, still no change in his condition." Steve said.

"Give him time, Peter will pull through. How long have you been up?" He asked. Steve rubbed his face with both hands letting go of Peter's hand.

"All night, I didn't want to let him out of my sight." Steve replied. Tony came over and pulled Steve into a hug, kissing his forehead as stroked his head.

"Don't worry, he's not going anywhere." Tony told him caressing his cheek.

"We told him not to go down there but he did it anyway." Steve said.

"I know." Tony agreeing with him.

"What was he thinking, now look at him, he's hurt badly!" Steve said getting louder.

"I know, he disobeyed an order and almost got him killed but he had good intentions, which was to save someone who he thought was still trapped. He was being an Avenger." Tony said. Steve nodded his head to that statement. He had a point, for so long Peter had been following his example, doing what his parents did or at least tried to be them. Steve could hardly believe how much Peter had grown in his time though last proved how much he needed to learn and mature.

"Our son, will be ok." Tony said kissing the top of his head.

"Yeah." Steve.

"Plus he gets this disregard for orders side from you." Tony said.

"What?" Steve said looking at him with a smile.

"I'm only saying that he is picking up your nasty habits." Tony said happily that his tactic to make his husband cheer up worked.

"Excuse me, if he is picking up any bad habits from anyone it's you, mister, I want to charge into fights without thinking." Steve said poking his husband's chest.

"I know, I am going to pay for that comment aren't I?" Tony asked him.

"Yes you are, though you can make up for it by kissing me and letting me put my head on your shoulder." Steve said.

"Deal." Tony said kissing Steve. Within a few minutes, Steve fell asleep on his husband's shoulder just like that with Tony Stark following suit, both hoping that Peter will wake soon from his slumber.

XX

Peter pov

In Peter's dream, he found himself running through a dark alleyway searching for something. He doesn't know what it is he is chasing but Peter feels with his spider senses that something is telling to keep going down the alley. He turns left, then right, then another left into an endless alley confusing the young hero as to where he was at. "Peter."

Peter heard someone call out his name, he is unsure where it is coming from. The voice sounded big but also like a growl, disgruntled even. "Peter." He heard the voice again only this time the voice that was calling out to him is coming from above him. "Peter."

Hearing the voice calling his name again for the third time, Peter began to climb the walls. Peter found it strange that someone knew who he was under his Spider-Man disguise, the only people to know his secret identity was the Avengers. As Peter was climbing his way to the top the walls of the building start to change around him, they were becoming darker, slicker, and flatter. As he was getting closer to the top, Peter's hand broke into the wall but instead of broken bricks, the walls began turning into a black goo that started matching the wall around him. Peter soon began to sink, as the black goo began to slide all around him down into the alley floor threatening to take Peter with it. He started climbing in hurry to beat the ever rolling slime around him; his arms and legs were getting caught the goo making it difficult to reach the top. But luckily for the web-slinger, he was able to reach the rooftop clean as a whistle, however, the black goo was replaced by scorching fire as enveloped the ground, walls, and the alleyway below him. "Peter." The voice called to Peter from behind him.

He turned around to see who it was but saw no one, except smoke and light from the fire rising up. "Over here Peter." The voice called from his left only to be caught by flames rising up from nowhere, he turned to his right but fire rose up from the right as well.

"Behind you Peter." Peter turned back to his initial position to see the person that had been calling his name. But to his great shock, it wasn't a man at all but rather a large black creature. It was a tall, muscular, creature with rows of sharp teeth, a long tongue, and bearing a large white spider symbol on its chest. It started walking towards Peter moving fast till it was right in front of him, looking down at him with its large white eyes. "You are ours now Peter."

The creature grabbed Peter by both arms and licked his face before speaking one last time saying "We are Venom." It then opened its gargantuan mouth ready to eat Peter. But that didn't happen because right before the bite, the dream had ended.

Peter awoke abruptly from his sleep, satisfied that the dream had ended. But to his surprise when he got up, he was not in his room or in Stark tower at all but in a hospital bed. He looked down and saw that he was wearing the hospital gown and sporting some bandages but still confused as to why he was here. Peter remembered being in in that power plant that was in full meltdown mode but doesn't recall much else or how he got in the hospital. Then it hits Peter like a ton of bricks; now he remembers, he was pinned by some broken slabs of debris that had pinned him to the ground, then there was an explosion and nothing. _So, I must have blacked out than_ he thought, and from all the bandages he most likely got them from the explosion. _Still, how did he get here?_ Peter wondered. "Peter!"

Peter immediately turns to his left expecting to see the creature from his dream again, but to his great joy, it was both of his parents rushing over to him. They quickly wrap him with hugs, kisses, and begin to make sure he is alright, they stop hugging when Steve says "Oh Peter, I'm so glad you're awake."

"Hey kiddo, you had us worried over there for a second how are you feeling?" Tony asked concern in his voice.

"I am feeling fine, thanks for asking. I guess I have you guys to thank for my rescue?" Peter asked.

"Yes we are, and your welcome." Tony said rubbing Peter's hair. Peter tried to remove his hand away from his head but failed to because his Dad hugged him again preventing him from doing so.

"Peter we're so happy you're ok, we thought you were seriously hurt or dead." Steve said told him.

"You guys thought I was dead?" Peter asked. He was shocked to think that his father and dad would believe him dead.

"Well, your Dad thought you were dead but I had to talk some sense into him." Tony said teasing his husband.

"Oh really, I could have sworn I heard crying on my earpiece that sounded a lot like you." Steve said mocking him.

"Regardless, your safety was our primary concern after we had lost contact with you in that giant hole in the plant." Tony said changing the subject.

"Which reminds me..." Steve said trailing off. He looked at his son than slapped him hard on his shoulder startling Peter and getting off the bed. "What on earth were you thinking Peter? We told you not to go down there but you went ahead anyway. Now look at you, you're hurt from whatever happened down there and you could have died! Do you think this is a joke? You scare the living daylights out of us!" Steve said furiously.

Tony was completely perplexed by what had just transpired but not as nearly as Peter was shocked at how quickly the subject changed. Peter quickly looked at his father before back at his dad saying. "I don't know, it was spur of the moment, I thought if I went down there now I could have saved him."

"Saved who?" Tony asked.

"There was someone calling for help down there like I said on the com channel, I know that you guys said to wait but my spider senses were going off the roof for some reason and I thought that I needed to hurry. But I was too late and you guys were right. Sorry I let you down." Peter said to them looking away. Tony came up to him and turned Peter's head towards them.

"Oh Peter you didn't let us down, it's just that we don't want you to get hurt, to recognize when to act, and to trust as at certain times." Tony told his son.

"Right, you could never let us down, though you could try and not scare us to death." Steve said. That made Peter laugh a little. They all get into group hug which lasts for a good few minutes. Eventually, they stop but before Tony drops a bombshell.

"By the way, you are done playing the superhero for now." Tony said. Peter's eyes shot wide open.

"Wait, What?" Peter asked.

"You heard me, you are done being Spider-Man till further notice." Tony said.

"For how long?" Peter asked objecting to what was happening.

"Till you're all healed up and until we say otherwise." Steve said.

"Aw man, this is so not fair!" Peter said frowning.

"Is too, now get over or it will be indefinite." Steve replied.

"Yes, sir." Peter said.

"Good. Oh and Peter?" Steve said.

"Yes?" Peter says.

"We love you." He tells Peter. Peter smiles.

"I love you guys too." Peter tells them. Tony was getting ready to say something when the doctor walked in on them.

"Ah good, you're awake now. How are we feeling this morning?" The doctor asked.

"Great, a little sore but I'm feeling ok now." Peter said.

"That's great because when we brought you in you were banged up." He asked them. He came over and check Peter's pulse and messed with the machines hooked up next to Peter.

"So doc, when's the soonest we can get him out of here?" Tony asked. Steve looked at him.

"Tony, don't be impatient let him do his work." Steve said.

"Oh it's quite alright, a lot of patients and parents ask me that question." He says. "Ideally he could leave whenever he's ready but that's entirely up to you two, personally I would like to keep him to run a few more tests."

Steve and Tony look to each other than to their son Peter to see what he wants. Steve asks "So Peter, what do you want to do, leave now or stay?"

Peter smiles at them with a mischievous grin on his face that strangely to Steve looked a little odd, like it didn't fit him. He replies "Of course, is that even a question?"

"Atta boy Pete, still strong as always, we will get you out of here soon." Tony said clapping his son on the shoulder. Peter grunted at the pain but he managed a smile.

"Good." Peter said.

"Alright then, if you two are taking him out of here early, I have some paperwork that I would like for you guys to fill out. The doctor said. "If you just follow me, please?"

"Certainly, Steve come on real quick." Tony said getting ready to leave. "Oh, we put your clothes in your bag right there."

Tony pointed to his Peter's bag that was located on the chair next to him. Peter stared at the bag next to him. As Tony left the room with the doctor, Steve started following him out but before he did, Steve looked back at his son. He saw that Peter's face was cold and blank, just staring at his bag like in deep thought. Concerned Steve went up to him.

Steve asks "Hey Peter, are you ok?" No answer. "Peter?"

Peter comes out of his trance. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I asked if you are ok." Steve said to him.

"I am Dad, no need to worry just go take care of what you need to do." Peter said. Steve didn't look convinced but he decided to let it go.

"Alright, just get dressed and we'll be back soon ok?" Steve said.

"Right." Peter said saluting his dad. With that said, Steve left the room to go join Tony. Getting off his bed, Peter felt a little wobbly but got his balance back. He started getting dressed, putting on his pants, socks, shoes, and his shirt on; boy it felt good to be out of that hospital gown. Peter sat down on the bed but immediately jumped when he heard someone called out his name.

"Peter" The voice called out. Peter quickly surveys the room but can't find the source, he goes to the bathroom and looks under the bed but can't find anyone. What's more is that the voice sounded a lot like the creature from Peter's dream. _But that's impossible it was just a dream._ Peter thought to himself brushing his fear away. His parents soon came and got Peter from the room and very soon left the hospital. The ride home was uneventful and Peter managed to fall asleep in the car ride. When they got home to Stark Tower, there was a crowd of reporters waiting for them, more than likely demanding information for what went down at the power plant last night and what had happened to Peter. But they neither of the three heroes were in the mood for vultures and their next scoop, so they took the back entrance to the building. They took the elevator up to their house which turned into a quiet ride. When they got to their penthouse, Jarvis lets them in but shuts the door in Peter's face and the alarm immediately goes off. Peter panics and prepares for an attack.

"Jarvis turn off the alarms it's us!" Tony yells. Jarvis complies and turns off the alarm but doesn't open the door for Peter. "Jarvis let Peter in it's alright."

"Forgive me sir but my scans are not picking up Peter for some reason, they are reading some sort of foreign material." Jarvis replied.

"What? Your sensors must be faulty, check your scanners." Tony told him.

"I just did, they are operating at optimal capacity but I still can't get a reading on Peter." Jarvis told.

"That can't be right." Tony said to Steve.

"How about you let Peter in through voice recognition alright their buddy?" Steve said.

"I was going to say check the elevator camera but never mind." Tony said to himself. Steve smiled at his husband's remark.

"Right away sir." Jarvis complying. "Peter, give voice recognition and you may enter."

"Certainly, Spider-Man now let me in please?" Peter asks.

"As you wish Peter, and may I say it is good to see you in such good health." Jarvis replied complimenting him. Peter walks into the house

"Thank you Jarvis." Peter looks at Tony. "What was that all about?"

"I don't know, Jarvis's sensors must be acting up again. Jarvis take a note of what just happened and hold onto it ok?" Tony said to Jarvis walking towards the kitchen.

"Right away sir." Jarvis.

"Boy I am starving, who's hungry?" Tony said.

"Me, what's there to eat?" Peter asks.

"There are some leftovers from your birthday and a lot of unopened shawarma packages that more than likely bad." Tony said lifting a wrapping of shawarma that looked green. Steve and Peter looked at the shawarma package with disgust.

"How about we order pizza instead?" Steve said reaching for the phone.

"Agreed." Tony said throwing the Shawarma packages away.

"Pizza sounds great." Peter said heading towards his room to put his bag down. When Peter got to his room he saw that his suit from last night was there. He could tell it was put back together due to all the stitching, but it was barely noticeable. Talking to himself "You guys know I keep spares in my closet right?"

Peter walked back into the kitchen hearing Jarvis and Tony having an interesting conversation. It had something to do with the power plant. "Jarvis please make sure the cleanup crew at the power plant bring us back as much of the meteorite as possible." Tony said.

"As you wish sir, though it may take a while the meteorite did do quite a ton of damage." Jarvis told him.

"Got it bud, let me know when it gets here." Tony said.

"You're bringing the meteorite here?" Peter ask becoming concerned for some reason.

"Yes, figure it be something interesting to look at for a while." Tony said. "Why is something wrong?"

"No, nothing is wrong just curious is all." Peter said. Peter couldn't explain it but for some reason, he felt worried about bringing the meteor to Stark Tower as if Peter was threatened by it or something. Peter then heard the voice of the creature from his dream again "We can't let them find out about us Peter." He stops dead in his tracks for sure that he heard someone talking to him but yet he saw no one or the creature from his dream. Peter scans the room for someone but yet sees no one, which was starting to concern him. Seeing Peter standing there with a scared look on his face had caught Tony's attention. Tony weirded out that Peter was just standing there called out to his son.

"Hey Peter, are you alright?" Tony asked.

"What? Yeah no, I'm fine father." Peter said clearing his throat and walking towards the living room.

"Are you sure, because you are acting a little perplexed?" Tony tells him.

"Father, I assure that everything is fine, trust me." Peter said getting defensive. This was not lost on Tony but he decided to drop it for now.

"Ok." Tony replied. Steve walks into the living room hanging up the phone.

"Ok, pizza is on its way, and two stacks of pepperoni pizza should be enough for everyone." Steve said. Steve walked in on them in when their conversation. "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything is fine just got the plans from that power plant from Jarvis." Tony said. Looking at the schematics of the power plant that was coming in while Peter sat on the living room couch.

"Yes, we're cool in here. So when is the pizza coming?" Peter asked.

"In 30 minutes." Steve said. Thirty minutes later the pizza had arrived to Stark Tower as expected and soon the superfamily was enjoying themselves while eating pizza. It wasn't long before they seemingly have forgotten what had transpired in the last day and going back to normal routine, though Peter wasn't allowed to go out on patrol as Spider-Man. Eventually came night time and everyone had retired to their rooms for a good nights sleep, however, for Peter there was no good nights sleep. Peter was tossing and turning in his sleep, being plagued by recurring nightmares of the same black creature from his previous. It was getting so bad that Peter woke up in the middle of the night gasping for breath, he was soaked in sweat and feeling hot all over. Feeling nauseated and parched, Peter gets up and walk towards the bathroom, when he is in he shuts the door and turns on the faucet sink. Peter begins to wash face with trying to calm his nerves from the nightmare he just had, he looks in the mirror and notices how pale he looks. Hoping that he wasn't coming down with something; Peter splashes his face with water one more time and leaves the bathroom, but failing to see that when he left the bathroom, the reflection in the mirror was not his own but the black symbiote instead. Feeling exhausted Peter heads back to his bedroom so he can go back to sleep, he had school in the morning and preferred not be sleeping in class plus he had to make up for missing school today. Eventually, he fell back asleep falling back into a dreamless sleep but while Peter slept something else started happening.

The symbiote that was in Peters body started stirring within him, rising to the surface to take control, parts of it moving all over Peter's body. It opened Peter's eyes but yet he was still asleep unaware that his body was moving on its own, the symbiote than willed Peter's body to leave the bed. It inspected the room thoroughly before leaving out into the hallway towards Peter's parents' room. With Peter's body, it opens the door slowly and proceeds to head towards Tony Starks side of the bed. It approaches slowly stopping directly in front of the side of the sleeping hero; Tony had his arm draped over Steve as they slept soundly unaware that Peter's mind controlled body was looking over them. The symbiote bends Peters body towards Tony Stark putting his face near Tony's, he then sniffs Tony for a little before lifting his host's body back up. Tony began to shift in his sleep turning over to the side that the symbiote was controlling Peter, it quickly forces Peter's body to jump to the ceiling and stay connected to it. When Tony wakes up from his slumber he sees no one and goes back to bed falling quickly asleep. The symbiote in Peter's body drops silently down to the floor careful not wake the sleeping avengers. Losing interest in them, the symbiote moves Peter back to his room to put him back to bed. When they get back to the bed, the symbiote prepares to put Peter back in the bed until it stops in its tracks. It sees Peter's closet and heads towards revealing Peter's wardrobe, it looks in the closet and notices many of Peter's Spider-Man costumes hanging up. Pulling one of the suits out, the symbiote inspects it while admiring how it looks.

 _It can be better_ the symbiote thought. Reaching out with one of his Peter's hands, the symbiote touches the spider spreading parts of its black self all over Peter's Spider-Man costume. It had turned the costume jet black, putting large white eyes on the mask, and adding a large white spider symbol to both the back and front of the costume. Admiring the new costume it had constructed for its host by adding a part of itself to Peter's costume, the symbiote relishes that it will soon be having some "fun" its new host. Putting the costume back in the closet, the symbiote closes the closet door to return things to normal before putting Peter back in bed so that they may rest. With Peter back in bed, it seemed like nothing had happened at all.

Tomorrow will soon be a very fun day for the symbiote as it will soon begin its plan of taking over Peter completely for itself and its own insidious purposes. And should anyone try to stop them, they will kill all who interfere especially the boy's parents Tony Stark and Steve Rogers. For they were Venom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that is the fourth chapter of the Superfamily (Desolation of Venom) story. Sorry for the long hiatus, I was having a lot of fun this summer and have also been very busy with school and personal drama. I hoped you guys like this chapter and look forward to the next chapter which will show Venom manipulating Peter as it takes control of him and seeing Peter's parents starting.**

 **Stayed tuned as always and please leave your reviews, like, and share this story as you read on. Thank you and have a wonderful night.**


	5. Chapter 5

Superfamily pov

Peter woke up to the sound of his alarm clock going off, he tries to turn it off but barely manages the effort to press the button so he pulls the chord out of its socket. Willing himself to get up Peter manages it pull himself out of bed and yawns very loudly, he didn't want to go to school but there was no way his parents were going to let him skip. He gets out of bed and starts getting dressed for the day pulling Peter felt pretty good about today, though he was still sore from the power plant incident he felt great. Peter was going to his closet to pull out one of his costumes when he remembered what his parents told him about a superhero for the past few weeks. They didn't want him going out on patrol or fighting crime until Peter was fully healed, plus they were upset that he disobeyed their orders and went to that hole anyway. Peter didn't want to go behind his parent's backs but being out there, fighting crime was exhilarating, being a hero was uplifting to not just him but to the people, he was helping. Peter was being an Avenger just as his parents are. They will be upset with him if they find out but hey, better to have it than not need it right? Peter reaches back into the closet to pull out one of his costumes when he pulls one out Peter is surprised by what he finds in there. A black and white costume spider costume which was strange for Peter because he doesn't remember ever owning a costume like this one nor would his dad or father get him one after what had happened. It looked amazing the costume, the design with the white spider symbol was nice, and it felt amazing. What felt even stranger though was the fact that the black suit felt familiar to Peter, almost as if he had worn it but before like it was a part of him. This suit was not here before but regardless, Peter had it to wear it despite the warning signs in his head telling no while another kept telling him to take. Putting the costume in his bookbag, Peter walks out of his room and into the bathroom for a quick use and to brush his teeth. When he was done he heads towards the kitchen for some breakfast his parents were already there. Tony was sitting at the kitchen table head in his hands while Steve was making coffee.

"How do you want your coffee?" Steve asks.

"As dark and bitter as my soul." Tony replied lifting his head up.

"So an expresso than got it." Steve said making the expresso with a smile. Peter couldn't help but smile at his parent's constant habit of exchanging quick banter of humor.

"Morning." Peter said to his parents.

"Good morning." Steve says.

"Good morning Pete, how did you sleep?" Tony asks.

"I slept amazingly well." Peter said grabbing some cornflakes and a bowl. He goes into the refrigerator and pulls the milk. He opens the drawer and uses his webbing to pull out a spoon for his cereal, Peter shuts the drawer and sets up his bowl of cereal then begins eating it. "Though I did wake up in the middle of the night feeling sick."

"Are you feeling okay?" Steve asked.

"Yes I am, feel much better now." Peter said.

"Are you sure, because if you are not you can stay home." Tony said sipping his coffee.

"I am fine I promise you. Can I have some coffee?"

"Absolutely not, you're already hyper enough as it is. I don't need to deal with both you and dad going ballistic today." Steve says smirking at Tony. Tony gave Steve a confused look at his statement about him being hyper.

"Really, me hyper?" Tony says "You have no proof."

Steve and Peter both laughed at that statement, knowing how far from the truth it was. Peter was eating his food when he spotted a bagel, eyeing it Peter shoots webs at pulling it over to him. He was getting ready to eat it when Steve says "Peter what did we say about that?"

"Not to take food like that." Peter said disappointedly. He continued to eat his cereal when he noticed the time. School will be starting soon and if Peter didn't leave now he would be late. Finishing his cereal, Peter puts the bowl in the sink, grabs his bag and heads to the elevator with the bagel in hand. "Bye, see you guys later."

"Alright, be safe Peter." Steve said.

"Have fun and have a great day." Tony calls out to his son.

"I will." Peter replies.

"Oh and remember no being Spider-Man." Tony said.

"I promise." Peter said stepping to the elevator. "Bye."

"Bye." Says Peter parents as the elevator door shut sending Peter on his way. As Peter's elevator went down Tony began drinking his coffee again while Steve ate the eggs he made for them.

"How much do you want a bet that he took his costume with him?" Tony asked.

"50. How much we will see him going out saving the day?" Steve asked in return.

"100. Jarvis?" Tony called out.

"Yes sir?" asked Jarvis

"Do a scan on Peter's bag to see if he has his costume." Tony ordered.

"Right away sir, though you two could have just asked." Jarvis tells him.

"Now where's the fun in that?" Tony tells him giving his husband a kiss.

"I did a scan on Peter's bag, his costume is not in there." Jarvis comes back saying. Tony threw his hands up in defeat, Steve laughs.

"Guess Peter listened to us after all." Steve said.

"Mr. Stark, the meteorite that you hoped to acquire has been retrieved." Jarvis tells him.

"Excellent, when is it coming?" Tony asked his trusty A.I.

"It will be here in a few hours." Jarvis replied.

"Good." Tony said.

"Why do you want that rock so badly?" Steve asked. He was eating his eggs and seeing as how a meteorite was garnering this much attention was boring to him.

"Because it could hold some new minerals in it, the scientifical implications are immense, and this could help Stark Enterprises." Tony said. Taking another sip of his coffee. "Plus it will be pretty exciting to see what it got."

"Really, you find a meteor exciting?" Steve said finishing his eggs.

"Yeah, why?" Tony said smiling.

"Well, that's too bad because I was thinking of other things that would be exciting." Steve said putting his plate in the sink and coming over and giving Tony a kiss. They kissed passionately for a few moments before Steve broke off and headed to the bedroom, Tony got off his seat quickly.

"Sir, there is something you need to know, the scan I did on Peter's bag brought backing some very unusual results along with him. I believe tha-"

"Not now Jarvis, I'm about to busy for next hour." Tony said not listening to what Jarvis was saying.

"But it is quite important I-" Again he was interrupted.

"Can it Jarvis, I am busy." Tony said following Steve into the bedroom.

"As you wish sir." Jarvis said. He decided that he will tell them when the time is right. While Jarvis contemplated, Steve and Tony made sweet love.

XX

Peter pov

Peter watched as the new coach for his gym class gave instructions to the class. His coach was giving the class instructions on some workout routines before giving his students the objective of what they were going to be doing today. Hoping it was not something super competitive, Peter prayed to himself so that he can get through the day. He didn't hate the gym, it's just that Peter didn't want to have to deal with Flash or his "posse" today. Whenever there was something competitive, Flash would always try to mess with him to prove how better he was than him. Sometimes Peter would use his powers to briefly put Flash on edge, but would most times refrain so as to keep his identity secret. However, sadly that would not be the case.

His coach finishes "Today's game that we will be playing for the class will be a personal favorite of mine except maybe Lacrosse, will be dodgeball."

Coach Finstock holds up a dodgeball in his hand and slams it with his other in pumped up excitement. Most of the class is pretty ecstatic about the game that they will be playing, but for Peter, this was his nightmare. Peter drops his head in shame. "Ok so since we have an even number of students, half goes that way and the other half goes the other now move!" The coach says blowing his whistle.

The class starts doing what he says and Peter follows his friend Ned to one side and just his luck, Flash walks past him saying "Better watch out Penis Stark-Rogers because I'm coming for you."

"Of course you are Flash." Peter said.

"Dude, I'm excited about this game, are you?" Ned asks. Peter looks at him dumbfounded.

"No, look who's on the other side?" Peter pointing at Flash "He will destroy me."

MJ walks past them onto their side. "Hey Peter, what do you want me to put on your tombstone when you die today, bantha fodder?"

Peter looks at her with a confused look before turning his attention back to Ned. "Anyways, I am going to get creamed."

"Dude you are Spider-Man, you can totally wreck them." Ned said. Other than the Avengers, Ned was the only one to know his identity, though he found out in a comical way. Peter was about to say something when Coach Finstock blew his whistle letting everyone know that the game has started. For the first half of the game, Peter was ready and dodging many of the balls, even managing to get some out but the team was on was losing and Peter got out the first round. Being hit in the face and stomach was not pleasant for him and when the second round hit, Peter was the main target for what seemed the entire team for some reason and not just Flash. He tried to dodge their assault but was overwhelmed in the end taking multiple balls to the face and body, Peter falls to the grown in a mixture of disappointment and a little a bit of pain, Coach Finstock approaches him.

"Peter, I don't know what it is about your pain that gives me extreme pleasure, but please keep making my day." Coach says with a smile. Peter couldn't hide his confused face. When he gets back up the match is almost over. Peter gets ready to go to the bench when MJ pulls him back in.

"I just hit one of them, your back now get them Peter." She says.

"Already, wow ok, let's do this." Peter says. He gets back in the game but notices Flash. He saw that smug jerk give quick high fives to some of his teammates, acting like he owned the place. Peter was getting angry on the inside and was clenching his fists very tight as he stared at Flash. Venom inside him started whispering to Peter. _Kill him, Peter, he is a bully._

At first, he was put off by the same voice again in his head telling him to kill Flash. _Do it, Peter, you know you want to._ Peter was shocked at first by what it was telling him to do, but the more he thought about it, the more it made sense to him. _Go on, do it._ He started walking slowly towards Flash regardless that a match was still going on, Peter was getting ready to use his webbing to pull Flash over to him. Ready to kill Flash, Venom inside Peter gets ready to be unleashed on the unsuspecting victim. However, Peter stops in his tracks over what he was about to do. He couldn't believe what he was about to do, he was really going to kill Flash. Flash may be a jerk and a bully but he didn't deserve to be killed, Peter was ashamed of himself on what he was getting ready to commit. Turning around with his anger subsiding, Peter heads towards the bench while the match was still going on. But before he could get there, Flash had spotted Peter was walking away, taking the opportunity, Flash picks up a ball and starts running towards Peter with it.

"Hey Penis get ready for another beating you queer." Flash yells throwing the ball. Peter stops completely dead in his tracks at what Flash had just said to him. Time around Peter had seemingly slowed down as he processed what was just said to him, Peter could not believe what Flash had just called him. His spider senses made everything around feel slow as the dodgeball inched closer to him, his hand immediately balled into a fist. What Peter had done to earn Flash's ire and harassment he will never know but one thing was for sure, Peter has had enough of the abuse. Without even looking back, Peter extends his arm backward catching the ball catching the eyes of not just Flash but Coach's, MJ's, Ned's, and half the class by surprise. The anger and aggression that Peter had put out returned literally boing to the surface, his eyes briefly turned black than white before turning to their natural color. _So, what are you going to do now Peter?_ Venom, the voice had asked him. Ooh, Peter wasn't going to kill Flash or his "posse" but he was definitely going to give this idiot a serious lesson in manners.

"If anyone is going to get a beating it's you, Flash." Says Peter. "Let's play ball."

Turning around, Peter gets a running start and launches the dodgeball straight at one of Flash's friend nailing him right in the gut making him fall to the ground in pain. Seeing his friend in pain from such a powerful throw pissed Flash off, grabbing another ball he, his other friends, and a few of his classmates run towards Peter with Dodgeballs. Snapping his neck Peter slowly walks at them saying "Shall we give them a show?" referring to himself and the voice in his head.

The first to throw a ball at him was a skinny sophomore girl while a boy came at him from the left throwing his ball, Peter simply moved out of the way of the first one while catching the second one with his hand, and throwing straight back at the boy's face knocking him down. One of Flash's friend tried to hit Peter but he did a backflip over it and when another kid tried to hit him, Peter simply one-arm cartwheeled out of the way. Peter quickly ran towards the balls picked them up throwing one at Flash's friend, then twisted in the air tossing the other ball at kid's testicles which sucked for him because he took a ball from Peter with unrestrained strength. A strength that was not being held back by Peter anymore. And when the girl tried to throw a second ball at him, Peter catches it then sends it straight back hitting her in the chest knocking the wind out of her. The whole class was in shock and awe at Peter taking down many of the other team without any help from anyone. Then Flash's final friend tried to get him out but Peter slides on the floor dodging the ball completely, picks up another one and beams the ball at him flipping Flash's final friend over. Satisfied that the distractions were out of the way, Peter turned his attention straight to Flash. He could tell that Flash was caught off guard by the young spider's sudden skills in dodgeball and was evidently scared. Peter licked his lips with excitement before picking up a nearby dodgeball, then took a stroll in Flash's direction. At first, Flash tried to throw a ball at him but he knocked the ball out of the way with the ball in his hand. Flash soon started backing as Peter got closer with an evil grin on his face, somehow he knew this was going to hurt. Peter looked at his scared tormentor and spoke with unmistaken delight "Now you know to not mess with us but do be afraid this won't hurt... much. You shouldn't have messed with us."

Deciding to end this now, Peter bounces the ball very quickly, aims, then shoots the ball directly at Flash's face at great speed. Flash tried to cover his face but was too late as the ball impacted with his face, it hit him so hard that Flash's nose squirted blood. Falling to the floor, Flash was down on for the count as he was knocked out by Peter, and though he wanted to do more harm to Flash despite the insistence of Venom the voice in his head, he walked away. Though Venom was displeased that Peter didn't kill Flash, he was satisfied that he was at least starting to listen to him but there was still much work to do. All eyes were on Peter as he kept on walking, Coach Finstock whistle fell out of his mouth but he soon regained his composure. Blowing his whistle calls the class's attention back to him and bringing Peter's attention back as well.

"Alright now, while that was very mind-blowing seeing Peter do those ninja like stunts, I want everyone to get in the locker rooms now class is getting ready to end." Coach Finstock said. The class started doing what Coach said and headed towards the locker room avoiding Peter as they went. "Hey Peter."

"Yes Coach?" Peter said.

"Where the hell you learned to do all that?" Coach Finstock asked him. Looking for an excuse Peter says the first thing that came to his mind.

"TV and watched a lot of Bruce Lee." Peter said. Coach satisfied with that answer waved Peter away so he can get changed. Heading towards the locker room to get dressed, Peter was thinking about what had transpired when Ned came by.

Ned says "Dude, what was that that was so awesome?" Peter simply shrugs.

"I am Spider-Man Ned, I could always do that." Peter says.

"Yeah but that seemed pretty intense though don't you think?" He asks.

"Maybe but I liked it." Peter said walking into the locker room. Peter didn't what was going on but whatever it was, was starting to feel good.

XX

Tony Stark pov

As the workers brought the meteorite into his lab, Tony couldn't help but feel giddy. It was a lot bigger than he initially believed it would be but parts were lost in the power plant or were stolen from the initial area as souvenirs. Regardless he had the meteorite itself and hopefully Tony Stark would find something of value in it. As the workers left, Stark approached his precious prize, with enthusiasm and a pair of gloves.

"Ok then let us see what secrets you hold for me." He says then immediately pulls out a blowtorch and starts melting pieces of the asteroid off.

XX

Peter pov

Peter's class was slowly approaching the end of the school day and it had mostly been uneventful, except for what happened in the gym. By the end of school, word traveled fast that Peter had wiped the floor with Flash and the opposing team, he had ended feeling good for himself. He was in Calculus taking notes for a lesson they were doing and so far Peter knew everything that was on there, courteous of a father named Tony Stark. Even though it wasn't one of Peter's favorite subject, it was enough to keep Peter busy for his time at home. Peter was writing in his notebook when he started feeling sick, it came at him so abruptly that Peter almost fell over. He started feeling dizzy, almost like he was going to throw up this didn't go unnoticed by Ned who watched as Peter was dipping his head. Ned whispers to him "Hey dude, Peter, are you ok?" Peter looks at with a pale face.

"Yeah, I'm why do you ask?" Peter lying to Ned.

"Well, you look kind of pale." Ned said.

"Don't worry I'm fine." Peter said. In truth, Peter was feeling very sick inside at first he tried to focus and write what was on the board but felt increasingly worse, despite class ending soon, he needed to use the restroom now. Raising his hand up he called on the teacher. "Mrs. Hughs?"

"Yes, Peter?" Mrs. Hughs asked.

"May I please use the restroom?" Peter asked. At first, Mrs. Hughs was going to say no because of the time but when she saw how pale Peter was, Hughs decided to make an exception.

"Alright Peter, you can go." She said.

"Thank you." Peter replied. Grabbing his stuff Peter headed straight towards the bathroom and into a nearby stall. He was at first thinking he was going to puke his guts out but was relieved that he wasn't going to. Getting out of the of the stall, Peter heads towards the sink to wash his hands. Peter soon heard the bell for the school, signaling the day was over a few students walked in but they soon left after taking care of business and ignoring him. When he was finished, Peter looked up at the mirror and jumped back from the horror he saw staring back at him. It was the black creature from his dreams, it was just staring at him with its large grin that was filled with teeth. When Peter blinked the creature was gone from the mirror but he did hear it "What's the matter, Peter, you look surprised?"

"What is going on, who are you?" He asked fear obvious in his voice. Venom wasn't in the room nor did Peter realize that the symbiote was inside him and that's was why he was the only one hearing its voice.

"Not who am I Peter, who are we?" Venom tells him.

"What are you talking about?" Peter asked.

"Don't you remember Peter? That's ok, we will remind you. We are Venom." It said to him. However, none of this was making any sense to him.

"What do you want from me?" Peter asked it.

"You'll find out." It says to Peter. Unsure of what to do Peter runs out of the bathroom frightened by what he had just experienced. Not stopping for anything, he runs past many classmates ignoring a teacher about running in the halls. Bursting through the front doors to the school, Peters runs to the side of school so that he can leave, not taking the bus home Peter shoots his webbing at a nearby lamppost and propels himself into the air. He didn't care if anyone saw him, he just needed to get away from whatever was going on but what Peter didn't realize was that there was no escaping what was happening to him. Still swinging across the city, Peter kept on going before spotting a nearby ledge to a big bank, shooting his webbing to the wall, Peter through himself flying over to the building's rooftop. Perching himself on the ledge, Peter started taking deep breaths as he tried to contemplate what was going on. Nothing like this has ever have happened to him before and the fact that it is was terrifying Peter was even scarier. After calming down Peter just sat there on the roof trying to figure out what he was going to do. In the middle of his contemplation, Peter's spider-senses started tingling, which were alerting him that something was going on. Getting up, he started doing a search of the area looking for the source of what was making his spider-senses triggered. It took him only a short minute when he spotted what was going on, it was an attempting robbery of a civilian going on. A woman was being harassed by two thugs hoping to get a score from her purse, she was putting a fight but Peter knew where this was going. Even though his parents told him not to be Spider-Man, Peter couldn't let that woman be robbed and worse killed by two low lives. Digging into his bag Peter pulls out the black spider-suit that he found in his closet. Putting the suit on and feeling incredibly strong, Peter was ready to kick butt now. Swinging down into the alley, Peter started jumping from wall to wall leaving big cracks in the wall before until he is right above what was going and using his webs to lower himself down. When he was close enough to the ground, Peter dropped to the floor and started approaching the two thugs. One of the thugs pulled out a knife and was getting ready to stab the lady but before he could do that, Peter shot his webbing at the man's knife pulling it to him. The two robbers and woman looked at Spider-Man who they noticed was wearing a new suit.

"Oh my God, it's Spider-Man!" One of the goons said. Seeing as how the two were distracted, the lady takes off running with her purse. The thug who had the knife tried to stop her but Peter called out to them.

"Hey leave her alone, you got me to deal with now." Spider-Man said. The two thugs turn their attention back to Peter who was really itching for a fight.

"Nice suit kid, too bad we have to make a mess of it." the other goon said who clearly smokes a lot. Peter clenches his fist while using his other hand to crush the knife dropping the pieces to the floor.

"If you surrender now we'll break fewer bones." Spider-Man said. They ignored the threat he had said to them and came charging at him. Sidestepping the first punch, Peter came in with his own punch hitting the goon straight in then running across the wall avoiding the other hit from the second guy. He circled around him before shooting some webbings at the man's head blinding him. Spider-Man was moving faster than he normally was but this new found speed didn't worry Peter nor did the fact that he was stronger when he punched the second thug in the face. The idiot went flying back, blood spurting from him while the one quickly got up spitting some teeth out. Peter laughed at him "Wow with those babies you could get money from the tooth fairy."

He tried coming at Peter again but Spider-Man jumper over him and in the midjump, he shot his webs at the top of the man' head and pulled him down hard when he landed. Jumping on top of him, Peter starts landing punches into his face brutally beating him until he is unconscious. blood was on Peter's knuckles but he didn't seem to care instead he actually liked beating the man's face in. Getting closer to knocked out man's face, Spider-Man sniffed the man liking how good he smelled, he was slightly growing in size while slits in his mask were forming, slowly resembling a mouth. While Spider-Man was distracted, the goon who Peter had thought he had taken out, had managed to pull the webbing from his bloody face. Pulling out a concealed gun, the man fired his weapon at Peter hoping to kill him. The transformation was disrupted and Venom caused it to morph back into the suit Peter was wearing without him realizing it. When Peter's spider senses started kicked into high gear, Spider-Man managed to dodge a most of the bullets but a few managed to hit him. Crying out in pain, Peter grips his chest before using webbing to shoot the man before pulling him over to him and knocking him out with a punch square to the face, he swore that he heard bones break. Looking at his hand and noticed there was fresh blood, Spider-Man swears to himself before shooting his webs at different angles of the two alleyway buildings and shot himself into the air. Peter had no idea how he was going to explain the gunshot wounds nor was he supposed to do. Should Peter go to the hospital and try to explain away the injuries, go home and have his parents treat him than endure punishment for disobeying them, or should he wait it and hope that he may heal in time but only stalling more time. When he gets back to his previous ledge Peter takes part of his suit off slowly and painfully to inspect the damage. The pain was absolutely horrible, it was taking effort not to pass out and to not scream in agony. Looking down as best he could to see the bullet holes that were in part of his left chest and arm, Spider-Man was astonished that that hadn't killed him. Blood was coming out the wounds in not so good amounts which was worrying Peter, how could he have been so careless as to forget that other guy? He was getting ready to call his parents when Peter started feeling strange. He was feeling a weird sensation where he had been shot, looking back at his wounds Peter was caught with a big surprise. The injuries that he had sustained had started healing rapidly by some strange black goo; his wounds had slowly but surely stopped bleeding, while the entrances were closing up, and the bullets that were inside him had pushed out falling to the ground. Amazed by what he had just witnessed, the young spider picks up one of the bullets examining it like Gollum to the gold ring "What on earth is happening to me?"

"You mean what is happening to us, Peter, we are getting stronger." Venom says speaking to his host. Peter jumps back up, putting his suit back on in the process not realizing that his suit patched itself up. Now Peter definitely knew that he wasn't crazy, addressing the voice he was hearing.

"Who are you?" Peter asked.

"I am you and you are me, we are one. We are each other." The symbiote said. That did not help him at all.

"What are you talking about "we are each other", what does that mean?" He asks.

"Oh, Peter as I said we are together when we merged, we became one. Like two halves of a hole." Venom said. Still not sure what he meant but getting a little understanding.

"Are you inside me? Is that why only I can hear you?" He asked.

"Yes and Yes." Venom said chuckling to himself.

"Where did you come from and how did you get inside me?" Peter asked the symbiote.

"Come on, it isn't that hard where do you think we came from?" It replied. At first, it didn't make sense to Peter on where this thing had come from but it all became clear to him.

"You came from that meteorite that hit the power plant." Peter stated.

"Atta boy, I knew you were smart. That is why you are a great host for us." Venom told him. This came as a surprise to Peter when the symbiote said, host.

"Host, what do you mean by host?" Peter getting mad.

"When we found you-you were hurt and we need a host to live in. When we found you, we merged with you to save us and healed some of your injuries, we were getting ready to leave when your parents showed up. And now that you are our new host, we are to stay together." Venom told him.

"So what, you're just going to live inside me like some new homeowner?" Peter practically yelling.

"Yes, is there a problem?" Venom asked unsure as to why its host was yelling at them.

"Yes there is a problem, you can't just stay inside me like this. Whatever you are, you are obviously trouble and I don't want any part of you." Peter told it. If anyone was around they would probably think Peter was nuts for talking to himself but.

"We aren't going anywhere, we like you so we are staying and host will just have to deal to deal with it." Venom told Peter.

"And if I say no?" Peter said daring the symbiote.

"You don't have a choice, besides having us won't be so bad we already proved to be helpful to you. We gave you a suit made from us which you like, we can heal your injuries whenever your hurt plus we can make sure you never get sick, we made you more powerful during this fight and can continue to do so in any other fight. I live in you and you get my powers to use to fight crime, does that sound like a fair deal?" Peter was about to say something else when Venom interrupted him. "Plus, we gave you the courage to stick up to Flash and made you more swift to him and his group down."

"You were the reason behind that?" Peter asked.

"Yes." the symbiote simply said. Peter started thinking about the creature that was living inside him, wondering should he let this thing inside him stay. The safest bet was that he tell his parents and have them remove it if they could. Can they remove it, what if they can't and Peter is stuck with it or worse if they remove, will Peter die but what about if it stays? What will happen to him? While he pondered in his thought, the symbiote started manipulating Peter's thoughts and mind getting him to like the idea of having the symbiote bonded with him was a great thing. It started taking its effects as Peter soon started liking the idea of having the Venom within him, he liked the idea so much that he was smiling about it. Peter wasn't sure what could be so bad about the symbiote living inside him, it would certainly give them a power boost so what was the harm? Nothing. He was about to say yes when something came to his head.

"You made me hurt Flash and severely beat those two thugs, didn't you?" Peter asked.

"In a manner of speaking yes, I wanted you to hurt them because they were not good people and all three wished you harm. But I only gave you my to use for you to use, I cannot make you do something you do something you don't want to do." Venom lying on that last part. Contemplating what he had just heard while still being manipulated by Venom, Peter comes up with a solution for their dilemma.

"Alright, if you are going to stay, I use your powers and you will only hurt bad people understood?" Peter asked being firm in what he just told Venom.

"The way I see it WE can do whatever We want, but ok I accept your terms." Venom said. It was put off by Peter's morality but it went along with it.

"Good now let go home." Peter said undressing and putting the suit away while putting his clothes back on. If he was going to continue crime-fighting and keep the suit, he didn't want to get caught wearing the suit when he returned home.

"Yes, take us home Peter." Venom replied happily. While swinging back to Stark Tower, Peter decided he needed to do something first.

"Hold on, first I need to make a little stop first." Peter said taking a quick detour. "Ok." Venom said in Peter's thought as was manipulating him with how good it would be to have it while taking certain memories away from Peter.

XX

Steve Pov

Steve was pacing back and forth as he and Tony waited for Peter to come home from school. He should have been home almost 3 in a half hours ago, what could have been taking him so long? They tried calling him the first few times but they were met with no response, both Steve and Tony were starting to get worried, it was bad enough that Peter had just gotten out of the hospital now Peter goes and gets missing, this certainly wasn't feeling great to him. Steve soon stopped pacing a looked at Tony. "Alright that's it I had enough, I'm going out and finding him." Steve said.

"And I'm coming with you, that boy is in trouble he most likely disregarded our rules and went out being Spider-Man." Tony said frustration in his voice evidence.

"Agreed, there will be serious consequences." Steve replied.

"Jarvis, if Peter comes back and we are not here let us know immediately." Tony giving an order to Jarvis.

"That will not be necessary sir, the elevator is coming up to our level." Jarvis immediately responded.

"Is it Peter?" Steve asked.

"Yes, I tapped into the cameras and I see Peter now."

"Oh, thank God." Tony said feeling relieved. It took a few minutes but Peter eventually walked into the Penthouse holding a bag with a big grin on his face.

"Where the hell have you been?" Steve said. "We have been calling you for the past few hours."

"Yes, where were you, we were about to go out there and look for you?" Tony saying as well. Peter simply looked at them then answered.

"I met someone very pretty at school, we talked for a bit then we walked around New York and lost track of time, and when she left for home I admit I did little swinging around the city which I am sorry for." Peter said holding his free hand up while lying about where he has been. "And also I went by the bakery and got these delicious babies."

He held up the bag opening it and true to his words, there were scones, macaroons, and religieuse inside the bag. Both parents looking at each other before deciding to take Peter in on his word. Reaching into the bag Tony takes out a scone and starts eating it while Steve sighed a relief.

"Alright, I'm sold and thanks for the scones." Tony said.

"Ok, and next time Peter, please return our calls so we know where you are ok and know you are safe?" Steve said smiling. Peter smiled and hugged him and Tony.

"I promise and I'm sorry for worrying you." Peter replied. Having bought his deception, the family went about as if nothing had happened while also talking about their day. What Steve and Tony should have known was that they were right to be afraid as the symbiote inside their son was slowly but surely taking over their son right from under them. Time will only tell if they will be able to recognize the problem before it was too late and Peter would be consumed Venom.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And there is the 5** **th** **chapter in the Desolation of Venom story, I hoped you guys liked it. If you know the Teen Wolf show at all, then you will know that Coach Bobby Finstock is from that show. I wanted to have some fun with chapter by bringing him in and don't worry the coach from Spider-Man Homecoming is still in this story, I plan bringing him in at some point. Also, if you noticed I used some parts from the Venom trailers if you noticed them, I did that as inspiration.**

 **Please leave your reviews, like it if you enjoyed it, share this with other people, and as always keep reading.**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own these characters, just writing fan fiction

Superfamily pov

Peter sat in his room getting ready for school wondering what to wear. After this whole reveal with "Venom" what it chose to call itself, seeing that he had a new upgrade of sorts, Peter was feeling ecstatic and needing a sense of change but wasn't sure what to wear. He felt like a new man like Peter was ready to take on the world at hand but just needed clothes. Venom was getting bored waiting for Peter to choose something but its prayers were answered when he finally picked something out. Peter pulls out a black shirt, black leather jacket that Clint had gotten him a year ago, some black pants to wear. After getting dressed Peter went into the bathroom to do his hair but instead of combing it, Peter had a different idea. Grabbing his hair razor Peter started cutting his hair removing the sweet curls from his head and after he was done, he put in some gel and styled his hair making it stand. Afterward, Peter admired his faded hairstyle for a moment before leaving the bathroom pleased with himself. He headed into the kitchen where his parents were already eating, they were talking about something when he came in strutting a new look. Tony dropped his spoon when he saw his son's new look while Steve just stared in awe. Tony was the first to speak. "Excuse me but who are you and what have you done with Peter?"

Peter smiled at himself, proud that his father was happy with how he looks. He did a quick spin for them showing off everything. "You guys like it?"

"Yes, we do it's just... wow you look great and in all black." Steve said amazed at his son's new look.

"Looks like you stepped into a beauty filter for bad boys and not wanted to change." Tony responded. Peter only smiled as his parents were impressed with his new look, or at least his father was pleased. Steve, however, was wary of his son's new look, Peter looked great no doubt but something felt off about his and Tony's son. Steve couldn't tell but Peter seemed changed, he was pulled from his thoughts when Peter took the muffin out of his hand. Peter started eating the stolen muffin before grabbing his bag so that he may leave.

"Hey, Peter?" Steve called.

"Yes, Dad?" Peter asked turning around.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm fine, why?" Peter asked. Steve contemplated his answers for a second before responding "No, everything is fine, go on ahead."

Peter stares for a couple of seconds before leaving for school but instead of taking the elevator from the penthouse, Peter heads towards the landing pad. Both his parents look at Peter with suspicion as he was walking out the door, Tony got off his seat and followed Steve as they watched their son go outside.

"Peter what are you doing?" Tony asked.

"Heading to school." Peter replied.

"Yeah, but you are going the wrong way, the elevator is that way." Steve says pointing in the direction of the elevator.

"Yeah, but I don't feel like taking the elevator, I rather take a more direct route." Peter told him looking down from the edge of the landing pad that his father Iron Man comes through. He slung his backpack over his shoulders and took a step forward.

"Peter, we talked about this, you take the elevator down to head to school not jumping off the landing pad." Steve said. However, their words fell on deaf ears as Peter looked at them with a smile, waved goodbye, and dropped back over the edge landing pad letting gravity take hold.

"Peter!" His parents yell out. Steve and Tony tried to grab him but Peter was gone, he was falling fast as he went downwards towards the ground. When he got close to a nearby roof ledge Peter shot his webbing and took off into the direction of the school. Steve and Tony just look down at Peter from the ledge, surprised as their son jumped from the landing pad as he now swings from building to building all the way to school. Neither one knew what to say.

"Is he crazy?" Steve looked at Tony, he tried to answer but Steve interrupted him. "Does he not understand how dangerous that is, what if someone sees him without his costume on, or what if-" Tony cuts him off.

"Steve, Steve calm down. He is going to be alright, ok don't worry." Tony replied. He started rubbing Steve's cheek to try and comfort him, Steve put his hand on his, and though it was working Steve couldn't let this go.

"Yeah, your right but he still disobeyed us." Steve responded.

"Don't worry when he gets back, we are going to have a serious talk with him." Tony said. They walked back into their penthouse, Tony started talking about some random stuff but Steve soon cuts him off.

"Do you think something's going on with Peter, Tony?" Steve asked. Tony stopped in his tracks and looked at him. Tony was contemplating what he had said to him. What does he mean by something is going on with Peter?

"What are you talking about?" Tony not sure what Steve was talking about.

"I mean Peter, have you noticed that he has been acting strange since the incident at the powerplant, he seems quiet and... darker." Steve told his husband. Tony continued to look at him with a puzzled look. "Say something."

"I don't know Steve, I haven't really noticed anything." Tony said. Tony looked at Steve who was no doubt feeling like he was not being heard than Tony blurted out. "Well, maybe there is something."

Steve looked at him when he had said "What?"

"Well, when we came back from the hospital after you went to go order food, I noticed that Peter was just standing there. He wasn't doing anything than for a second it seemed like he was looking for something, it took a few times to get his attention but he snapped out of it. Only he seemed dazed, I tried asking if was alright and he got defensive on me." He told Steve. Steve was more concerned now with this Tony just told him.

"But hey don't worry ok, when Peter gets back, we will talk with him, ok?" Tony said.

"I don't know Tony I think we should be handling whatever may be going on with Peter now, don't you think so too?" Steve said pleading.

"And we will but for now let's try to relax a little before we do anything and hope this is nothing, alright?" Tony asked. Steve sighed than gave a weak smile to Tony that was not reassuring.

"Ok fine I'll let it go for now." Steve said pointing at a finger at Tony sitting down on the couch turning on the tv. Tony frowned then soon joined his husband as they both sat on the couch entwining their fingers together as they watched tv, both wondering about their teenage son.

XX

Peter pov

Peter sat in his desk taking notes as he listened to his teacher talk about algorithms for their upcoming test next week. The test, however, was not Peter's main focus, rather it was the time for getting out of school and doing patrol with his "Venom suit." He has been in school all day and Peter has been restless throughout the entire day waiting to get out. He is ready to actually put the suit through its paces and find out what it can really do, today was going to be a fun day indeed for him. As if his prayers were answered the bell rung signaling that the school day was over and that students could go home, tutorials, or stay for their extracurricular activities. He quickly packs all his things into his backpack and runs out the classroom ignoring the teacher when she said: "No running in the class." When he saw Ned approaching him, Peter knew he would want to hang out today but Peter did not have time for that, so he was going to have to let him down. "Hey Pete, want to hang out?"

"Sorry Ned I can't, I got something to do at the tower." Peter said quickly zooming past him, didn't even stop to hear what he said, Venom soon spoke after what seemed like a long time. "You should have killed him if you didn't want his company Peter or at least ate him, he is rather succulent."

"No, and you have a twisted sense of humor, you know that right?" Peter said. _One that you will soon share Peter,_ thought Venom.

As soon as he was out of the school he immediately started running down the steps to the school and turned left heading towards the street. Peter kept going until he was on the other side of the street and when he was across he began looking for a clear alleyway that was safe to change into his new suit. Going down three blocks he found an abandoned alley street that was free from other people's presence. Seeing as he was in the clear, Peter pulled out his new Spider-Man suit and started getting dressed into it. After Peter got his suit on, the suit seemed to have gotten tighter on him but not in a bad way almost like it was becoming a part of him; like a second skin, it felt nice and tingling as he put in on. Peter's eyes turned black removing the whiteness from them before they turned back to their original color. After Peter put his suit on, he grabs his phone and shoots his dad a text saying that he will be staying after school to do some studying and hanging out with Ned. He was hoping for them to answer soon but it ended up taking more time than he anticipated, he hopes his father wasn't trying to hack his phone to find out his location. But to Pete's credit, his dad responded soon after saying "Ok that's fine but be back here at 8:00 sharp." Peter smiled under his masked and sent a text replying "Thanks Dad I love you."

"You love them?" Venom asked in a distorted voice.

"Yes, of course, they are my parents." Said Spider-Man as he shot some webbing at a nearby building taking off into the air as he swung from web to web.

"Love is dangerous Peter, it can prevent you from reaching your fullest potential or weaken you." Venom said.

"What do you mean? They raised me, took care of me, helped me with school, and they trained me so that I would be strong as I am today." Peter says.

"Yes but look at you now Peter. You are stronger than both your parents; not even your soldier dad comes close in strength, speed or stamina and as for your father, you can match his intelligence even getting the drop on him. And now that you have me, you don't need them anymore." Venom replies.

Peter shakes "Not true I still need them, they are important to my life."

"All children grow up even you Peter you are powerful now, no longer needing them. All you need is me Peter." Venom tells him.

Peter jumps to a nearby wall and climbs up to the rooftop where he proceeds to sit down near ledge. He stares out into the street watching traffic and people go by as he contemplates what Venom had said. Does he still need his parents? Peter knows how to cook and clean, he knows so much about business, could hack into Stark enterprises even the White House, knows how to fight, smart, excellent in inventing new things like his father but also kind and talented thanks to his dad. Peter has even managed to face. He does everything on his own and his parents did raise him to be his best, does Spider-Man really need them? He was still thinking about his parents when his spider senses started tingling, Peter instantly snaps to attention looking for the source. Swinging into action Spider-Man takes off flying into the air heading to the cause of the sensation like a beacon, as went on his way Peter noticed how much faster he was with the venom suit. Swinging through the air at a more faster speed, he clears four buildings as he jumps in the air before jumping on the side of one wall and running across it like he would on the ground. He jumps off the building doing a summersault mid-air than launching some webbing at a skyscraper and continuing on his way. Sensing that he was arriving at his destination Spider-Man stops on top of a water tank, then proceeds to crawl down it stealth like and continuing on towards the edge of the rooftop. He looked down over the top and saw that a group of men, 4 of them were harassing a woman and from the looks of it, they wanted to do more than talk. Peter saw that they planned to rape her and God knows what else but determined not to let this happened he jumps down into the spot the men were. Peter hated such acts like these with fierce intensity, violating a person's body, taking a part of them that was clean, this was no way for humans to act!

"So what it the plan Peter? Kill them and eat them or just eat them?" Venom asked curiously.

A slit started to form on his mask it was spreading across his face, it soon started to form a mouth with drool coming from his mouth, and teeth were sticking out of his mouth, and it almost seemed like he was growing in size. A red haze started to cover his vision as his mind was filled with all sorts of thoughts and images. Peter then snaps out of it as he returns to the present, however, blood lust was still in his mind. Peter replies "No, not kill them. Just going to hurt them really, really bad."

His body recedes and the transformation disappears slowly as he gets his bearings. He walks slowly towards the scuffle that was going on in front of him, they were pulling at her arms as she tried to fight back. One of the sickos grabs her face in his hand.

"Now you listen here, little missy." One of the guys says brandishing a knife from his pocket. "If you don't calm down now I will have to give you a scar like my body gots over there."

She looks like she is about to cry but she does something unexpected and kicks him in his groin. The man gasps in pain as he steps back from her. He pulls himself back up. "You are going to pay for that." He tells her

The thug gets ready to stab her, however, he doesn't get the chance to as a long spider web latches on to his hand and pulls the knife from. It flies back to Peter who catches it in his hand, soon everyone's eyes are on Spider-Man. "Sorry boys but play times over." Peter says.

The two guys who were holding the woman in place let her go and push her to the ground as approached him. One of the goons asks "Is that Spider-Man?"

"Yeah, it's him just wearing a different suit is all!" His buddy responds.

"Doesn't matter just kill the spider." Another one yells. All four men now charge at Spider-Man determining to kill. As they run towards him, Peter throws the knife away and prepares himself for them.

"Now Peter, show them what you can do." Venom tells Peter. Peter's complies by launching a black tendril at one of the thugs pulling the man to our young hero. Once he is close, Spider-Man holds him up in the air and starts laying punches into him. He gets four hits in before tosses the man aside like a ragdoll before he does a jump kick into the second goon's head knocking him on the ground while the third tried to punch Peter but he kept on dodging him. the fourth one tried ambush Peter from behind but he does backflip over sending the two men right in each other. Underneath his mask, Peter smiles at poor attempts to tackle him. Spider-Man than kicks the back of the leg causing the man to fall to the ground, he quickly steps on his leg again making it snap. The thug cries out in pain as he holds his broken leg in his arms. The second goon gets back but Peter sends more black tendrils at him that hit him in both his crotch, chest, and square in the forehead, delivering the man to KO city. The third good gets back up and launches slash runs at Spider-Man like a crazed animal but Peter was on to him in seconds. He once again dodges the guy's pathetic attempts to hit him before he grabs the man's right fist. The thug tries to pull away but Peter has a strong grip on him, Spider-Man than snaps the man's wrist forcing him to his knees. He tries to punch him with his other hand but Peter grabs it and breaks it as well causing him to cry out in a blood-curdling scream. Peter grabs his right arm and breaks his humerus, then picks him up by his neck and throws him at a nearby wall knocking him out as well. When Peter believes that he has taken them all out, the first goon that Peter had assumed was down for the count gets back up. Spider-Man turns his head to the side as the big guy approaches him blood dripping down his face, they quickly have a stare down before the man pulls out a gun. "Enough! This will take care of you." He says aiming his gun at Peter.

However, Peter is unfazed by him and only grunts at his claim. The man shoots at Spider-Man, he fires one shot, two shots, three shots, all of the bullets in his gun at Peter hoping to kill him. Peter, however, doesn't move out of the way or dodge the bullets coming at him for that matter but instead draws a big mass of the black symbiote from his suit and puts it in front of him like a shield. The shield protects him from the barrage of bullets flying at him, catching them all. When the guy stops firing at him due to being empty, Spider-Man drops his shield letting the bullets drop to the ground at it disappeared. The man looks at him with a gasp on his face also letting his gun drop in the process. Peter then speaks to the frightened man which seemed like a long time. "This the part where you run."

The thug proceeds to do just that, turning all the way around runs from Peter. But Peter allows him to run not even five feet before sending a long tendril at his leg, wrapping around it. He makes the man fall, then begins to pull him back towards him with the man begging for him to let go. Spider-Man lifts the man off the ground and turns him towards Peter's face bringing them face to face. They stare for a couple of seconds while the man whimpers in fear. Then out of the blue, Peter mask contorts and twists as it transforms into a monstrous face with sharp drooling teeth and a long tongue scaring the man even more. He then speaks but it is not Peter's voice.

"Eyes, lungs, pancreas. So many snacks, so little time." He says as he licks the man's face. But instead of eating the man, Peter throws him at the wall cracking it at the process, the goon falls with a sickening crunch, he's not dead but badly injured. Meanwhile, Peter's face turns back to normal as he calms himself down letting out a frustrated grunt as well. When it is done, Peter falls to his knees and holds his head in hand. After about three seconds Peter gets back up shaking his head. "Man, that was intense but... fun."

"Yes, but you handled it quite well Peter. See all you need is me." Venom says happily.

"Hmm, maybe let's see who else we can pummel into the ground." Peter agreeing with Venom as he takes off into the air as he shoots webbing into a nearby building leaving the woman not even checking on her. However, Peter didn't need to because while he was busy fighting off that gang of would-be rapists, the girl was recording the young hero fighting in his new suit and it was streaming live

XX

Steve & Tony pov

"Analysis is complete sir." Jarvis says. Tony wheels over to the computer screen that was beeping nonstop, it is 7:40 p.m. and he was still in his lab doing work. He turns on the display and a holographic image shows up in front of displaying the data coming in from the meteorite. After getting his hands on the giant space rock, Tony was eager to play with and wasted no time in taking it apart. He took samples from it and put them under a microscope, though he would have to use a sledgehammer, that Steve ended up using.

"What do you got for me, Jarvis?" Tony asked. He was eating some nuts as he watched the link open up in front of him.

"The meteorite is an iron meteorite, which contains mostly iron with small amounts of nickel and cobalt in them. This meteorite is no different. It is also bigger than most known meteoroids that hit the earth, weighing only about 48 tonnes." Jarvis explains. "Though this meteorite should have been "meteorites" sir."

"What do you mean?" Tony said putting down his bag of peanuts.

"Analysis of the meteor shows that despite its weight, it was too fragile and had too many cracks to stay together on its long throughout space. It should have broken up at some point in its travel or at the very least its entrance into our atmosphere." Jarvis says.

"Well that would mean if it was that unstable to begin with than it should have been blown to pieces when it hit the power station. It should have fractured into smaller parts littering that complex, not just one giant rock." Tony summarizes while looking at a holographic image of the meteorite.

"Precisely, that would mean that there has to have been holding it together from the inside and spread throughout it so that it stayed tight." Jarvis theorizes.

"Is there anything that we found in the meteor that could do it?" Tony asked more curiously.

"Yes, from your findings in the space rock, I found large remnants of an unknown substance inside of it." Said Jarvis.

"What kind of substance?" Tony Stark asks.

"An inorganic substance that is polymorphic in its state but seems to contain dead cells."

"Are you saying something was alive in there?" A familiar voice calls out. It is Steve coming in from the living room, he had a very concerned look on his face.

"Hey there, where have you been?" Tony asked.

"At the gym downstairs, then I been at the headquarters checking for anything going on in the world, and then I came here because I needed to see you." Steve said putting a hand on Tony's shoulder.

"Well I've been here finding what there is to know about this rock of ours and everything that comes in is just confusing." Tony said rubbing his face. Steve nods his face as he looks at the screen. The pile of space rocks on the screen had an ominous appearance to them.

"So there was something alive in there?" Steve repeats his question.

"Yeah, but with the dead cells found in it, it is more than likely that whatever was inside was burned alive by the heat or killed on its journey here." Said Tony proudly. Steve was about to smile when Jarvis chimed in.

"I'm afraid that might not be entirely correct sir." Says Jarvis. Steve and Tony looked at each other than at the screen.

"What do you mean?" Tony asked.

"Despite there being an accumilative amount of these dead inorganic cells, these would not have been enough. Therefore, it would take a lot more of this substance to hold the meteorite together and it is all gone." Jarvis states. Steve shakes his head and Tony drops his

"What else can you tell us about this thing, Jarvis?" Tony asks.

"One thing sir. One, some of these cells are still active and if that is the case then the creature inside is still alive." Steve looks at Tony.

"We never found anything down there nor did recovery." He says.

"Agreed." Tony replies. He gets off of his seat, paces for a bit then stops in his tracks. "Do you think Peter could have seen something?"

"Maybe, we'll just have to ask him." Steve says.

"Where is Peter by the way?" Tony asks. Steve gives a loud sigh, pulls out his phone, and does a quick search.

"Yeah, you see, about that." Steve says walking towards Tony. "I gave Peter an 8:00 curfew and it is now currently 7:48 and he has not returned my two calls. I was getting ready to call him a third time when I saw this on online."

He hands Tony the phone showing him what was on it. At first, he couldn't tell what it was but then the image on the phone became clear as he recognized what it was. It was Peter in his Spider-Man suit fighting four goons in some trashy back alley... in a new black suit? That is odd, neither Steve nor Tony had made him this black suit. Did Peter make it? The video then switches to a video showing Peter lifting a man off his bike who was carrying a bag of stolen money and then just taking off after he was down, the third clip showed their son just swinging through the air in this new suit with people in awe of it. And the final clip is of newsreel showing Peter brutally beating the crap out of two thugs trying to rob Jason's Deli. He scrolled through some more just seeing his and Steve's son fighting crime in his apparently new suit. Tony's blood started to boil.

"We deliberately told him no more patrols or going out as Spider-Man for the time being." Tony said.

"I know that and he is obviously not being that secretive about his new either. Where did he get it anyway?" Steve said agreeing with him.

"I don't know but we are going to find out. Where is he now Steve?" Tony asked.

The last sighting Tony, apparently showed him heading in the direction towards Times Square." Steve answers. Tony nods his head and hands the phone back to Steve.

"Let's suit up and go get him." Tony said.

"Understood." Steve replies. Both men headed out of the lab and to the armory so that they can suit up and find their son.

XX

Peter swung himself high into the air somersaulting like a professional gymnast as he lands on top of a building. Stretching his muscles, Peter got up and observed his surroundings. He saw that he was in Times Square which proved itself due to the massive traffic, people walking around, and big screens hanging from the buildings. Peter takes off his mask and lets out a big "Wooh!", today had been a spectacular day with this awesome new suit. He felt faster, felt stronger, his senses were on fire like never before, and the power was amazing. It is like nothing he has ever experienced before it was not proving to be so bad with Venom. Though Peter's complexion my disagree, his skin was losing its vibrant color looking paler though he hasn't noticed yet. He screams aloud "This has officially been the best day ever!"

"See, didn't I tell that this would be a great partnership, Peter?" Venom asked.

"Yes, you were right, hands down. Today couldn't have gone better." Peter says. He takes a seat on the edge of the building admiring the view as life in the city goes on and looks at his black covered hands. "Never before had I felt such power."

"Do you see my point now, Peter? All you need is me no Avengers." Venom quips. Peter laughs.

"Jury's still out on that one bud." He responds. Venom lets out a snort. Peter looks to the sky noticing how nice it was up there. "So am I your first host or were their others before me?"

"There were many before you." Venom tells him.

"How many?" He asks.

"Many. I don't keep track." Venom says.

"I am your best one yet?" Peter asks him smug like.

"You are my favorite Spider-Man." Venom states. Peter starts to laugh but his laugh is cut short when a sharp pain hits his stomach. He grabs his sides as his stomach begins to heave with an unbearable pain making grit his teeth. Peter cries out in pain falling over on his side not even able to stand, soon a few tears streak from his eyes. At first, he thought he might die but eventually, the pain subsided but was still very much there. He gets up off the ground, however, Peter is still shaking from the pain.

"What, what is happening to me?" Peter asks.

"Don't you recognize your own bodily functions, Peter? You are hungry." Venom tells. Peter thinks for a second and realizes that he was indeed hungry and he hadn't eaten since lunch. But this hunger was different, almost powerful knawing at him, he needed to eat something.

"Ok then, how about some pizza?" He asks.

"Tempting but no, we need something with more meat." Venom states.

"Like a hot dog?" Peter questions.

"Doesn't matter find food now." Venom says aggressively. Peter not sure why he needed to eat so badly but he listened to what Venom said and quit his gripping. Putting his mask on, Peter got up and shot his webbings at a nearby building and leaped up into the air in search of a hot dog stand or a deli. Peter reached for his pocket to see how much money he had in his wallet but realized he had no pockets in his suit and that he had left his backpack back where he had changed in his secret perch. _Great, I will have to go back across town to get his back which contained his money._ he thought. Venom spoke quickly "Don't need money just take some food or bite someone's head off."

"What?! No that is wrong." Peter said in shock.

"Why?" Venom asked curiously.

"Because one, it is wrong to steal. Two we can't go around biting people's heads off." Peter said.

"Don't care, feed us." Venom roars. Peter was about to say something back to Venom when his spider senses started tingling. Curious about it, Peter turns his attention towards the source in a high-speed swing. After a couple more swings Peter landed on a gargoyle statue to a rundown church overlooking an abandoned parking lot. In the parking lot, Peter saw a man with serious gang tattoos robbing an old homeless man. He jumped to a nearby building and wall crawled across it getting closer to see exactly what was going on. "Peter stop messing around and find us food."

"Hush." Peter said sharply. He slowly closer to the scuffle to where he could see their faces and immediately stopped in his tracks. Peter recognized the man, he was the car driver guy from the car chase from that bank robbery the day of his birthday. Peter's blood started boiling as the pain in his stomach grew with hunger, only a week had passed and this man was back on the streets getting into trouble. Now here he was robbing an old man who was homeless, just like the group of men with the woman in the alley this was no way for people to act. It's time to put a stop to this. Peter jumps off the wall and into the parking lot, running towards the man at full speed. Just when the guy is about to stab the bum with a knife he pulls out of his pocket he turns around because he hears Peter, he jumps and punches the man straight in the jaw. The man flies to wall letting go of the homeless man who runs away from the fight that is about to assume. The 'tattoo' man gets off the ground and stares at Peter knife in hand, he plays with it for a second then walks to Spider-Man. Peter clenches his fist.

"Finally good to see you bug boy, I owe you for locking me up brig." He says.

"And yet your out and back to doing your thing." Replied Peter.

"Well, a boy gotta eat." Tattoo man said. He charges at Peter with the knife with bloodshot rage. Normally Peter would simply web the man to the wall, however, that is not what he does instead, he lets this thug get real close to him. Peter's head starts to twitch, his eyes behind mask disappear in white and black goo, and the slit that had previously appeared before returns again revealing a twisted smile only this time it stays. When he is at arm's length, Peter sticks out his arm and stabs the man with a sharpened tentacle that goes right the man's chest. He had been hit in the heart. Blood immediately leaves the man's body as he is impaled by Spider-Man, it also starts to come from his mouth as well. Peter in his grotesque form lets out a hideous toothed grin at the man who begins to cough up blood. He lifts him up into the air and brings him closer to his face. The man looks like he is about to die soon a lot of is dripping from his mouth and large wound in his chest but somehow he managed to speak, Peter turns his head to listen. "Y-you... are not Spider-Man, what, w-what the hell are...you."

Peter uses his free hand that had grown sharp claws and grabs him by his neck. Soon the rest of Peter begins to change; his height begins to change becoming taller, his muscles grow larger and more defined, his eyes on his mask extend backward, Peter's body begins to merge with the suit becoming one with it, and a drooling tongue coming out of his enlarged mouth.

"We... are Venom." Venom says with a smile. Venom now in control licks the man's bloody face before opening his jaw and brings over the now screaming man's head and bites down hard. He twists jaws left and right then rips the head off the tattoo man's body sending blood spraying everywhere. Venom swallows the head blood and drool dripping from his mouth, he then continues to eat the body taking massive chunks out of it, leaving a bloody mess. When Venom was done he proceeds to like the ground beneath him, taking in all the blood and gore that it could get. After he was finished, Venom lets out a belch than a grunt in satisfaction. "Well, that didn't take long at all, such a satisfying meal. Now let's see what else is on the menu."

Venom lets out a chuckle as he walks away leaving the area. He starts to run and jumps to the abandoned church wall climbing up it like a crazed gorilla, leaving gaps as he goes up. When he is at the top he jumps up into the and lands on another building then runs again jumping to another before shooting out webbings to other parts of Manhattan's skyscrapers, swinging in the air. Eventually, he lands and stops on top of a building's cover top, Venom drops to his hands and knees as he begins to revert back. Growing smaller and his features disappearing from a mouth with rows of teeth to the claws, Venom lets out a snarl in defeat as Peter returns to normal. Peter, in a state of panic, rips off his mask and lets out a cough that turned into heavy pantings. He gasps for air, sweating profusely as he does, trying to process what had just happened. Eventually, Peter calms down enough to where he can talk and catch his breath, letting out a sigh as proof. The pain in his stomach was finally sated with its meal that Venom had provided, though strangely Peter couldn't remember eating anything. In fact, he couldn't remember anything outside of the getting ready to fight ugly tattoo guy only a blank space.

"What just happened, how did we get here?" Peter asks frightened.

"We beat the man up like a superhero, got pizza, then you came here, and then you stopped here." Venom lying to Peter.

"Really? What happened to the man in the alley?" He questions.

"After you beat him, he ran away like a pussy. Which was pretty amazing." Venom tells him.

"Even the pizza?" Peter asking Venom.

"Yes." Venom agreeing with him

"And you are for sure about that?" Peter asks accusingly.

"Yes, why do you ask me like that in such a manner?" Venom asks in return to Peter.

"Because I don't remember doing any of that, all I remember is getting ready to fight that man and then nothing, just emptiness. What happened back there?" Peter tells venom nearly yelling at him.

"I assure you that is exactly what happened, Peter. Trust in me please." Venom says. Peter was about to say something when Venom begins to mess with his mind and emotions. He sends out signals to Peter's body calming him down but also making him more submissive to Venom's reassurances. Peter's body begins to relax now sub coming to the symbiote's intoxicating effects. Subconsciously, Peter tried to fight it but it was a losing battle. Eventually, Peter accepts what Venom had told him.

"Alright, I believe you just don't be lying to me." Peter says to Venom.

"Of course Peter." Venom tells its host. Peter puts his mask back on, he was getting ready to jump back into action when something caught his attention. It was the sun and it was going down, meaning it was a little past 8:00, meaning he was breaking curfew. Which also meant he was in big trouble because he didn't have his bag to call his parents to let them know he would be late, to find a way of getting around the "Why are you so far in Manhattan?" question, and also he was not supposed to be going out as Spider-Man. They were going to be pissed at him.

"Oh no." Peter said putting his hand forehead.

"What is it." Venom asked.

"The sun is going down, it's past 8." Peter said.

"And?" Venom quipped.

"I was supposed to be at Ned's house which was a lie, and be back at home by 8." Peter said in a panic.

"Oh, I see." Venom realized.

"Which means, I'm in so much trouble." Peter told him dropping his head.

"Yes, you are." Replied a mechanical voice behind him. Peter's head snaps up instantly in fear recognizing that voice. He lets out a sigh and slowly turns around turning to face his father Iron Man. He was floating in the sky for a few seconds then lands on the building and walks towards Peter. Coming over the rooftop edge was none other than his other parent, his dad in his Captain America attire. He was fast approaching Peter in his angry pace he does when he's upset, which he is now. I'm dead he thought.

"Hey father, hi dad, what a lovely coincidence seeing you both out here. Out here, at night with me." Peter stammers trying to ease the tension. Tony lifts mask.

"So what excuse do you have to explain yourself, mister?" Tony asked crossing his arms.

"I wa-" Peter was cut off by Steve.

"Do you have any idea what time it is Peter?" Steve asked furiously.

"No." He says ashamed.

"Were you even at Ned's house or at the school for tutorials?" Tony asked. Peter shakes his head in response, dropping his head.

"You lied to us, we are very disappointed in you, Peter. We told you no more Spider-Man for two weeks." Steve told him. Peter lifts up his head.

"I know Dad, it's just I thought that maybe I-" He didn't finish his sentence.

"And where did you get that suit?" Tony asked. Peter paused for a minute, he wasn't sure what to say, crap! Luckily Venom gave him an excuse. "Tell them you made it."

"I made it." He says quickly.

"You made it?" Steve asked glaring at him.

"Yes, sir." Peter said lying to his parents. They look at him for a couple a of seconds, then his dad spoke.

"Head home Peter, now. You are done for the night." Steve said to his son turning around leaving Peter with Tony.

"Yes, dad." Peter said weakly. His father's helmet comes back on Tony's face as he spoke.

"We need to have a talk." Tony said to him as he took off into the air.

"Oh, great." Peter says. He knew exactly what they meant by having a "talk with him" meant. Peter sends his webbing to a nearby tower, gave a running start, and took off into the sky and swinging from building to building as he went on his way home. Meanwhile, as Peter was swinging back home, Venom after having watched what had happened with Peter's parents started thinking about them. These two were starting to become a real pain in a Venom's side, they needed to go. Permanently.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **And that is the next chapter in the Desolation of Venom story. Sorry it took so long, I was busy with school and work but now I'm back and I promise I will try to spend more time on this story.**

 **Please leave your reviews, tell me what liked or what you thought about it. Like if your favored it and follow to keep up with the story and as always keep reading.**


End file.
